A Different Baggins
by Astiar
Summary: Belladonna Baggins nee Took learns she can't have any more children so she teaches her son all the Took ways. This leads to a whole different hobbit joining the company. WARNING: main paring will be Dwalin/Bilbo.
1. Prologue

AN: Orlando Bloom wearing Lucius Malfoy's wig = Peter Jackson

10 pages describing the color green = J.R.R. Tolkien

Other random insanity not featured in the book or movie = me... and all the other authors that have infested me with this plot bunny.

Bilbo Baggins was at the tender age of 3 when his mother got sick. Belladonna Took came down with a type of infection. She was sick in bed for nearly 6 months but the healers news was what hurt her the most. He told her and Bungo that she would live and make a full recovery but she would never have another child. Belladonna was inconsolable for months after her recovery. She would sit and look out at the garden thinking of how she wanted to fill it with the laughter of children.

It was the goal of almost every Took female to provide her husband with 2 daughters and 2 sons. Four was a lucky number among the hobbits. Bungo would teach the boys how to manage money and attract a fine upstanding mate, while Belladonna would teach the girls how to care for the house and a husband. She couldn't have that now.

Then all the sudden Bilbo ran past the window she was gazing out. That was all she had. Bilbo was all she had. She stood up. "Bilbo's all I have." She said out loud having an epiphany. She may never have a daughter but Bilbo would. SO she had to teach him everything his daughter would need to know as a female in the Took clan.

Lessons began right away and Bilbo would never be the same.

AN: Very short I know but it's more of a prologue

Fair warning. This will be slash Bilbo Dwalin. Just because I stumbled upon the pair and it was so cute I could have died. I plan for an OC elf and one of the dwarves to also get together. Just haven't nailed down when they will meet. Little bit of angst and death next CH. But very glossed over.


	2. Lessons

AN: The start of things.

I own nothing but my ideas.

The lore and deep knowledge of the Took clan was passed down from Mother to Daughter. So since she had no daughter Belladonna taught her only child Bilbo all the things that she knew. She told him tales of time out of memory. Back when what is now Hobbiton was a forest thicker, denser and wilder than the Greenwood. When the Hobbits first arrived building holes under the tree roots. Bilbo grew to love all manner of stories, tales and songs. His mother would also tell of her own adventures, and that of her brothers and cousins. When she was younger Belladonna Took on a dare traveled into the Old Wood. She became so lost and confused that she ended up coming out on the other side. During her travels to find someone that could point her way home she somehow ended up in the foot hills of the Blue Mountains and then at the Grey Havens. She told Bilbo all about the wonder and terror of the sea. Bilbo thought it sounded amazing but he was scared of water and even more of boats so had no desire to see it himself.

Belladonna also taught her son to cook, sew and knit. And he took to food like a a fish to the water. Soon he could put her to shame, and her cooking was what attracted Bungo to her. She told Bilbo that he should never feed someone for free unless he had invited them himself. Bilbo was much like his father though and had little use for money, so whenever a guest would pop by unexpected, or more likely an expected guest would bring a tag along, he would have them 'pay' with a tale or song. After they would leave he would record what he heard in a leather bound book with heavy parchment.

With all the tales and teachings Bilbo grew to love adventure. He would often go looking for trouble in the Shire. Sometimes he would even find it. As he got older Bilbo would even visit his cousins in Buckland and even head to Bree form time to time. Not that the other hobbits in the Shire knew that. He had made friends with two of the Rangers that often passed through. He would trade the knowledge of the deep times for their knowledge of runes and maps, which he loved more than anything. He loved to catch Arathorn in Bree for he was very kind and would talk and laugh with the hobbit for hours. He would write down stories and lessons in Bilbo's books for him to read, and in most cases translate, while the ranger was away.

Belladonna and her husband, Bungo, died in the Fell Winter of TA 2911 when Bilbo was only 21. He had killed 2 of the wolves with his hatchet before he could get back into Bag End. Bilbo spent the remaining years till his coming of age at 33 perfecting all the lessons his parents had taught him. He could carve and shape pots like his father showed him, and grow nearly anything. He liked to grow herbs the best they reminded him of all his favorite people. They could be used to cook like his mother showed him and to heal like Arathorn taught. Another blow to the young hobbit came when he was 43. That was the year his good friend, his only close friend, Arathorn died. He didn't learn of the man's death till 2 years after it occurred.

Among the cooking and sewing lessons and all the long tales Belladonna Baggins taught her son one thing that was more queer than all the others. Took's, at least those of Old Took's line, when properly trained have a bit of the sight. Most can't rightly tell the future but they could tell somethings. Such as, the weather or if company was coming. And that was about all Bilbo could do.

One night at the beginning of March, of his 50 th year, Bilbo woke with a queer feeling. Like there was a party happening that he hadn't prepared for.

An: More back ground and next chapter will introduce the company.

BTW This will be slash, and there will be changes in POV.


	3. Preparations

AN: wish I owned them because some of those dwarves are sexy... even if they are a foot or 2 shorter than me.

Names in italics indicate who's POV it's in

_Bilbo_

Bilbo started feeling strange like he was forgetting something, then it progressed to the feeling that guests were coming. Then after nearly a fortnight he had this since of dread hit him, a hosts worst nightmare. He dreamed the cupboards were all bare and that there was no food or drink to be found. So that morning after a very hardy breakfast, to make him feel better, he sat outside to smoke his pipe and think.

While sitting and thinking an old man, one of the big people, walk up. "Good Morning." He greeted him for since his fright in the night had passed the morning was good. His stomach was comfortably full, and the sky was a beautiful blue.

"What do you mean?" he said. "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning weather I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that is a morning to be good on"

"All at once." Bilbo replied with a smile. "the sun is warm and the day dry. And it is perfect weather to sit out of doors and have a smoke. So if you have a pipe I can spare some tobacco and we can blow smoke rings up to the clouds." And did as he said, sending a large perfectly round ring up into the sky.

"Pretty." He said "but I have no time to blow smoke-rings this morning. I am looking for someone to share in an adventure I am arranging, and its proving very difficult to find anyone."

Bilbo gave a small laugh. "I would say so in these parts. Folk around here are not one for adventures, nasty things, make you late for supper." He told him, but there was a twinkle in his eye. He would never let anyone know, at least no one in Hobbiton, that he was going to investigate this adventure and see if he could join. If it wasn't too far. "You might try over in Buckland or Bree. Their more the adventurous type."

The man stood leaning on his stick looking at Bilbo who was still reclining on his bench. "Well?" He asked. "Is there something I can help you with Mr...?"

"Yes, yes, my dear sir- and I do know your name, Mr. Bilbo Baggins. And you know mine though you don't remember I belong to it. I am Gandalf and Gandalf means me." He sighed. "To think I would be good morning-ed by Belladonna Took's son like I was selling buttons at the door."

"Gandalf! Gandalf! Not the wizard that gave Old Took a pair of cufflinks that when fastened wouldn't come off till ordered. Not the man who use to tell such tales at parties, and make the most amazing fireworks anyone has ever seen?" He exclaimed in amazement. More than a few of his relations had run in with Gandalf or adventures due to him. But he was a bit shy around any of the big people especially wizards he didn't know. "You are still known in these parts as a great disturber of the peace."

"All the same I am pleased you remember something about me. You seem to remember my fireworks kindly, at any rate, and that is not without hope. For your old grandfather Took's sake and the sake of poor Belladonna. I will give you what you ask for."

Bilbo looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Begging your pardon. I haven't asked for anything." He said standing and cleaning his not burnt out pipe.

"Yes, Yes you have, twice now. My pardon. I give it you. In fact I will go as far as to send you on this adventure. Very amusing for me, very good for you – and profitable too... if you get over it."

"I never asked for an adventure. Least of which with a person or persons I have never met. Come by for tea sometime and perchance we can discuss it." He turned and headed for his door mind going a mile a minute. "Good morning." He said shutting his door on the meddlesome wizard.

'Well now at least I know why I've been feeling like the cupboards are bare. Seems as though I will be having a party. I hope one of the rangers comes. An adventure with them would be fun.' he thought to himself as he grab a note pad to take down all he would need. He would be heading to Bree today for sure.

_Gandalf_

Gandalf didn't know what to make of the hobbit. He was expecting more agitation and maybe even hostility. But 'perchance we can discuss it.' now that sounded just like Belladonna and her mother the refined and lordly lady Trilanni Lightfoot. Who was actually the voice of the Took family. Old Took may have said the words but Lady Took put them in his mouth. He recalled her fondly as being as vicious as a dragon but as sweet as honey depending on the person and her mood. Gandalf had seen both sides of her and did his best to stay on her sweet side. He would never on his life admit it but he was intimidated by Trilanni and had great respect for her. That was partly why he wanted Bilbo co join this adventure. If he had even a fraction of Trilanni's tenacity and courage then they may just make it.

He stood there a moment thinking before placing a rune on the fresh painted door. He ten turned and let out a laugh thinking, 'what kind of burglar have me got?'

_Bilbo_

He had tea and made his list then sat out for Bree right away. He didn't know how many were coming but had a feeling it would be many... more than 6 he was sure of. But 6 what? He kept thinking. Not 6 hobbits that was for sure, or he would have heard already. Nor 6 elves they wouldn't come to the Shire in need of him, not when both the Grey Havens and Rivendell are both around a fortnight away. That left Dwarves or Men. He hoped it was Dwarves. He didn't trust men, save the Rangers, and wouldn't sleep a wink if he was traveling with 6 or more.

With that thought in mind he saddled up his black and white pony. He had bought her not long before Arathorn died. It was much faster to ride to Bree and back. Once in Bree he headed to the market. He heard his mothers voice in his mind. "Now you listen Bilbo. The quickest and truest way to a males heart is through there stomach. Well all save the elves they would rather die of starvation than miss a good song or tale. But even elves have to eat. So make sure that there is plenty to go around and that every bite you serve is the best you can make it." She told him that at least a million times.

Bilbo ended up buying a small covered cart to carry all the things he bought in. He planned on selling it back in Bree if they didn't need it on this journey. He sighed. "I don't know if I really want to go on a journey." He said to his horse on the ride back that evening. "But I will cook them a good meal or to to see them off in any case." He looked to the sky. "We best hurry up girl. It'll be raining by midnight and I plan to have you unpack and me in bed by then." He told the sturdy draft pony.

AN: Most of Gandalf's side of the conversation was strait out of the book. I plan to forge a course somewhere between the movie and book verse. With bits of both. I meant for Dwalin to arrive in this one but I like ending here better. He'll start the next chapter.

Inspiration for the food based attraction came from "Marry That One" By: Aloneindarkness7 on AO3. And "Dwarf That Came to Breakfast" By: ThreeFeathers also on AO3. Blame them for starting this.


	4. Wet Dwarf Anyone?

AN: Don't own.

Also for future reference. I don't speak or write in Khuzdul or Sindarin, or even Quenya any text in these languages are from goggle or a translator I found online Sorry for mistakes but I am not learning a fictional tongue to write fan fiction.

_Dwalin_

Dwalin was not a happy dwarf. In fact no one had ever called him cheerful, even as a dwarfling. He was sour, short and known for his fierce temper. He had no friends that weren't related to him somehow and most of his living relatives he barely tolerated. Well save his brother Balin and cousin Thorin. Both he loved very much even if he wouldn't say it out loud. That was another layer of his gruff exterior, he didn't speak much.

He was a medium sized dwarf in height at least. He stood 4'9" but was very broad and heavily muscled. He carried a large dual bladed battle ax and a dark green hood over his brown traveling clothes. Which were all now soaked through. He was wet, tired, miserable and growing more and more hot under the collar the longer he had to look for the rune on the door in the middle of a flooding ran. He was planning all the ways to kill a wizard and get away with it as he walked through the maze known as the Shire.

He had arrived in Bree the previous evening but didn't like the look of the only in The Prancing Pony, so decided to make an early start. Not long after he had set out the clear beautiful night opened like a purse and rain came pouring out suddenly. And it hadn't stopped since. All night and part way through the next day he had been walking in it.

At nearly noon he saw the rune, and just barely the rain was so thick he nearly missed it. He walked up to the door and gave a loud knock.

After a moment the door was opened by the strangest of creatures. He had rosy cheeks, which you could see due to the lack of a beard, warm hazel eyes, curly hair of a matching honey color on his head... and his feet, which were nearly Dwalin's size. He was easily a foot shorter than Dwalin around 3' 7". Dwalin blinked a few times. Then stepped forward into the warm dry little hole in the wall. It was a nice home well decorated and homely.

He bowed. "Dwalin at your service."

The little hobbit chuckled. "And Bilbo Baggins at yours." He replied with a bow. "Pleas hag your hood on the rack. You can store your... things" (Said nervously looking at the weapons) "In the closet. Then just come on threw. I was about to have lunch. Do join me." He walked off leaving Dwalin in the front hall.

He wasn't sure what to make of that. The creature seemed nice and polite, and was offering food. So Dwalin did as he was told. The closet he found was empty with a rail full of hangers for coats on one side and several cubbyholes on the other. He placed his bag in one of them and his weapons under the rail before heading to find the master of the house.

He was in the kitchen, which was rather large and smelled wonderful. "Have a set." His host to;d him motioning to a small table set for 3 on one side of the room. "No sense in using the dinning room with just us." He added.

Dwalin was a bit relieved. Thinking of sitting 15 around that table would be impossible. Just as he sat Bilbo placed a bowl of hot soup in front of him. It was bright red and smelled of tomatoes and onions. But he also found, after trying it, that there was celery, carrot, corn, basil, beef and even truffles, or truffle oil in it as well. He couldn't help but let out a low groan at the delicious flavors that exploded in his mouth.

He was enthusiastically eating his soup, saddened that more and more of the bowl was visible. He was almost scrapping the bottom when a plate filled with an open sandwich was placed before him. It was made with a large roll so flaky and tender that it melted in the mouth. On the sandwich was thick slices of juicy chicken, crisp lettuce, fresh tomatoes, and 2 different types of cheese. When he took a bit he discovered a tangy spread of some kind that made the whole thing taste that much better.

When he was done with the sandwich and licking his fingers clean a bowl with a large brownie slice on the bottom, covered in thick rich cream and chocolate sauce was served. He looked at the dish for a long while unmoving. This was a feast the like of which he hadn't had since the fall of Erebor. And there was hardly anything as hard to come by as chocolate, his favorite of course.

"Do you not like it?" The hobbit asked sadly.

He jerked his head up as if struck. 'Not like it? What a stupid question.' "No. I do. I... you are very kind." He was able to say with only a small hint of a blush.

Bilbo smiled at him. "Why thank you Master Dwalin. While you have that I'll go draw you a bath." He walked away leaving a shock, but happier dwarf behind. He tucking into the chocolate desert which like everything else he had been served was absolutely amazing.

Amazing food, a host that didn't seem afraid of his intimidating looks, and a hot bath. Dwalin could happily leave Erebor to the dragon and stay right here. But if he had to go there was no way His... This hobbit wasn't coming along with them. If Thorin didn't agree he would just have to knock some sense into his cousin.

_Bilbo, back at the door_

He hadn't expected them to arrive till tea at the earliest. But there was a knock just as he was finishing lunch. He came to the door and the single most masculine creature he had ever lay eyes on was there. He was tall and broad with a dark blue beard and bright sapphire eyes. His head was bald but covered in tattoos that, for some highly inappropriate reason, he wanted to trace with his fingers. He noticed that the dwarf looked tired and worn. 'A good hot bath and some even better food is what he needs.' thought Bilbo as he told him where to store his things.

He made it quickly back to the overwhelming presents of Dwalin. Bilbo knew that he preferred males over females. Maybe due to his mothers teaching maybe it was just the way of the world. But there was something very attractive about the powerful male dwarf.

Bilbo was very pleased with how intent his company was on the food. Silence at the table was one of the highest compliments to a cook. But the noises his guest was making were going strait to his head. He didn't know if Dwalin was nearly moaning over the food on purpose but it was making Bilbo very flushed. When he served the brownie and saw the way he looked at it like it was made of pure gold Bilbo made an excuse to leave the room before he caught fire in embarrassment.

He came back after filling the tub and putting out clean linens to find Dwalin licking the bowl clean. Bilbo couldn't help but giggle. Dwalin quickly put the bowl down blushing faintly. "I'm glad you liked it." He said smiling. "Come on then to the bath."

Dwalin took the hand that was out motioning. Bilbo tensed but didn't pull away. After a heart beat or two he squeezed the dwarf's hand and lead him to the bath. "I'll be in the front room when your threw you can join me." He said leaving his guest behind.

_Dwalin_

He never knew such a soft looking creature could also seem so lovely. But seeing Bilbo laughing at him licking the bowl was adorable. The laughter didn't seem harsh or judgemental like he was use to but a light and happy sound. He could have kicked himself for taking the hand when he felt as well as saw him tense. He was about to let go when Bilbo gripped his hand and led him to the wash room.

It was a nice room with 4 large tubs, large to hobbits, but they would be cramped to a man. They were just right for dwarves though however. Dwalin spent quite a while in there scrubbing of the grim and road dust. He felt like a proper dwarf for the first time in a long time. Warm, clean, safe, the taste of chocolate on his tongue and an attractive host waiting to be wooed. And Dwalin planned on wooing him too. He wanted to get a head start before the more attractive and suave dwarves arrived. And long before Thorin or the princes had a chance.

AN:This looks like as good a place as any to stop since it's nearly 1 am and I work in the morning.


	5. Tales and Tea

AN: :)

_Dwalin_

Once he was done with the bath and drying off Dwalin cursed. His host had distracted him and he hadn't brought a stitch of clean clothes into the bath. He thought for a few moments on what to do. He could put back on his wet dirty clothes, or he could go to his bag in only a towel. He really didn't want to be cold and dirty again so towel it was. He wrapped the largest towel tight around his waist and headed for the hall closet.

Bilbo must have heard him, Because he stuck his head out of one of the doors. "You can put..." He trailed off catching Dwalin's state of dress. He had one arm extended motioning to the fire, probably to dry his clothes. Dwalin felt a small shiver run down his back. He could almost feel the hobbits eyes running over him. He watched for a reaction. There was just a blank face, then he turned bright red, turned yelping and fled into the kitchen.

Dwalin blinked at him. 'was that a good thing or a bad thing?' he thought to himself as he went to the closet to get clothes. He was thankful his pack had been under his cloak. Because it was only damp and not soaked through. After he dressed he went into the room Bilbo had been in and hung his wet clothes on the grate, beside his cloak, which Bilbo must have put there. He had just sat down when his host reappeared still blushing lightly. He handed Dwalin a drink that was lightly steaming. He hummed when he took a drink. It was just chocolate, with cinnamon and spices. 'Yes this hobbit is coming with us. And all his chocolate too, it I can help it.' He thought burying his nose in his drink as he took another draw.

_Bilbo_

While his guest was bathing Bilbo had gone out into the hall to light a lantern to guide the others. He noticed that Dwalin's hood was still soaked so placed in in front of the fire to dry. Those tasks done he sat with a book of maps and began looking them over. He was trying to decide what Dwarves could want with him and where they where they would be going when he heard Dwalin get out of the bath.

He looked out to tell him to place his clothes by the fire, when he saw a lot of naked dwarf. "You can put..." He had began as planed when his mind shut down. His eyes landed on the tattoo on his right shoulder then across the broad slightly damp chest. Then back and forth he raked his eyes taking in all that was on display. When he reached the line of hair leading down to his narrowed hip and the edge of the towel Bilbo realized he had been ogling his guest. He blushed to the tip of his ears, jumped and ran, trying to save at least some of his dignity.

He stood bowed over the counter for a minute trying to catch his breath and make his pulse and face color return to normal. Bilbo started make some hot chocolate, he wasn't sure weather it was in apology or payment for the 'show' and he WASN'T going to think about it.

He was still slightly red when he served the drink. Hearing the noise from him made him blush darker again. Bilbo sat down on the other end of the sofa and tried to regain his composure.

_Dwalin_

He was pleased when he noticed Bilbo sat on the couch and not one of the chairs in the room. He was sipping his drink not noticing that Dwalin was paying attention. When he did Bilbo looked up at him and smiled lightly. Bilbo looked back toward the fire and spoke. "Well Master Dwalin I think it's time to talk about payment."

Dwalin's eyebrows raised. "Payment?" He asked wondering how much the host would charge for that fantastic meal and a bath. Not to mention his inappropriate behavior. Dwalin was wondering is he would be able to cover that much. He only had a few coins to spare, the rest would be needed to buy supplies for the journey.

"Yes. I was always taught that you should never feed uninvited guests or unexpected visitors without some compensation. And while you seem like a nice Dwarf I neither invited you nor expected you."

"You seemed to me like you expected someone."

"Oh I had a feeling someone was coming, several someones but I didn't know who, when or why. That wizard was a sure sign as any that something was happening. Now as for payment. I think a few stories or songs would cover it." He said with a smile glancing at Dwalin out of the corner of his eye.

He was blinking again in confusion, he seemed to do that a lot. The hobbit just kept catching him on the hop and he wasn't known for his comebacks that didn't involve fists. "Stories?" He asked dumbly.

"Yes. Master Dwalin. I don't know how much you know about hobbits but we have no love and little need for gold and trinkets. But I do love a good tale since they are hard to come by. I would like to know why you are here and when the others are coming. And where you all want to go. And why you need a hobbit."

He wasn't sure what to make of Bilbo. He seemed honest. But to think the tale of why he was here, something he would have given freely, was all the payment he wanted. It was such a foreign concept to Dwalin. He had been cheated and tricked out of hard earned coin before, several times in fact that a stranger wanting nothing from him was unbelievable.

"I'm not the best with words, you see." He said turning lightly pink. He felt the need to please his host but didn't think his telling would do so.

"Don't worry about it. You can't be any wost than Butterbur down in Bree, when he tries to tell tales while three sheets to the wind." Bilbo reassured him with a light laugh.

Dwalin nodded and slowly began to tell the hobbit about Erebor, and the dragon. He paused when mentioning the death of his parents and younger brother Colin who hadn't even grown a beard yet. Bilbo reached out and touched his arm. "I'm sorry for your loss. I could never imagine losing a brother. I don't have any. It was just me and my parents. They were killed by wolves during the Fell Winter when the river froze." He told looking away. Dwalin placed his other hand on top of Bilbo's

"You have no one?" He asked looking at the hobbit. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I at least I still have my elder brother Balin and my cousins."

"I have cousins. But we aren't very close. They live down in Buckland for the most part. Though the nasty Sackville-Baggins' live near here. I believe they are just waiting for me to die so they can get their hands on Bag End." He gave a wicked smile, the kind usually on Filli and Killi's faces. "but that won't happen. They don't know it but I've got a will written up so that if anything happens to me Bag End goes to the son of a dear friend of mine. Though I plan to change that if I ever have a family of my own."

Dwalin looked at him. A stab of something passed through him at the mention of this friend. "Who is your friend?" He asked a bit harsher than he meant to.

"His name was Arathorn, he was a man that died seven years ago. I don't know where his son is now but he would be 4. His name was Aragorn." Bilbo looked away sad thinking of the death of his good friend.

Dwalin felt bad now. He didn't know the friend was dead. "I thought hobbits didn't like strangers?"

"Most don't. They tend to tolerate dwarves better though. You all aren't so absurdly big and clumsy. Most of the big people, Men, are like babes fumbling in the dark. They made endless amounts of noise and never watch were they are going. And most don't have strict honor codes or proper manners like hobbits. I am frightened of then. All save the rangers, like Arathorn, they to have a very strict honor code and can be trusted. But there are Men who pretend to be rangers to trick travelers, and are thieves and sometimes even murderers."

"You shouldn't be around such people." Dwalin told him feeling very over protective. "Tell me more about the Shire. It's a strange maze of a place."

This led to them exchanging stories about their childhoods and all their friends (from Bilbo) , various relations (from both) and those under their command (from Dwalin). That is how they spent their time till near the end of Tea when there was a knock at the door.

AN: more dwarves next time.


	6. Brothers and Baths

An: Glad my two guests like it. As I told a girl that's thinking of beta-ing for me I've recently listened to the Hobbit audio book since I drive a lot for work and didn't have the time or will power to trudge through Tolkien. The guy that did the audio book is amazing and has a very nice singing voice so if Tolkien spending pages just describing smoke rings and hood colors drives you to tears try the audio version. I'm listening to Fellowship right now but this story won't get out of my head and I have read the books cover to nearly cover (after they get back to Orthanc, after destroying the ring, I just couldn't take anymore.)

I am slightly OCD sometimes and dates are one of those things. So any hard dates or time lines have been Wiki-ed unless I specifically say other wise. So all the numbers in CH 2 are correct unless I fail at subtraction... which is possible. Most of the background that wasn't in the book I just made up. Cannon Bilbo likely only left Hobbiton with his mom to visit relatives and would have never met Arathorn.

_Balin_

If you didn't know they were related you would never guess Balin and Dwalin were brothers. Where as Dwalin was the strong silent type that scared most people, Balin was easygoing and got on with almost everyone. He was quick with a smile or a laugh even if he didn't talk as much as some of the others joining this party. He was a peaceful soul that could spend his days contently sitting in a garden reading. But he loved his family far to much to see his cousins and brother go on this dangerous journey alone.

It was a wet and cold March this year in the Shire. He pulled his cloak closer as he tried to navigate the maze like roads and tracks of this land. It seemed to have no rhyme or reason but there was something about it that also seemed well planed and organized. Almost like the purpose was to get strangers lost. "Well it's done a good job on me." He said to himself. The rain had slacked some but it was still chilly and the sun was now starting to go down.

Balin noticed a lantern up ahead hanging out in front of one house. What drew him to it was that someone had hastily painted the rune for dwarf on one of the glass sides. He supposed that that was done so that the party could see the house in this weather or the coming dark.

As he made for the hole in the ground he heard animated talking and a deep booming laugh. His ears picked up. That laugh sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. He could rule out the Princes, Ori and Bifur. The first because their voices weren't that deep and Bifur since he only spoke Khuzdul and and laughed even less often than Dwalin. And it couldn't be Thorin because since the fall he hadn't laughed at all.

Curiosity truly peaked he headed to the round green door and seeing the mark on it confirmed this was the place. He knocked on the door and all inside fell silent. After a few moments the door was opened and a small hobbit was there. His cheeks were rosy from laughter, or to much ale and he seemed to be of a very gentle nature.

"Balin at your service." He said with a bow.

"Bilbo Baggins at your and your family's service." The hobbit replied with a bow. "Won't you come in." He stepped out of Balin's way. "I'll take your hood to dry. You can place your things in the closet there." He pointed to the door. "Then come on through to the kitchen and I'll fix you something to warm you up and tide you over till Dinner."

Balin smiled at Bilbo doing as he was told. He wasn't use to such hospitality, none of the dwarves were. He smiled a little brighter, 'I suppose that is a good thing, that our little burglar is polite at least.' He chuckled. Looking at the other bag he was a bit confused. The only two to carry that many weapons were Dwalin and Filli. "Hum" he said a bit perplexed but quickly passed it off since he would learn soon enough.

He walked into the kitchen and there was Dwalin munching on a black square of some kind, watching the hobbit move around the kitchen. Balin took advantage of his brothers distraction and sneaked up close to him. "HELLO Dwalin!" He nearly shouted in his ear.

Said dwarf jumped up giving a wild swing at him. "Don't do that you.. you." He said back angrily now clutching his treat to his breast.

Bilbo after being startled by the shout began laughing at Dwalin's surprise and reaction. Dwalin looked at him as though he was a traitor. The hobbit just laughed harder and then pointed. "Your face." Then nearly feel to his knees with the giggles.

Dwalin scowled. "Are you finished?" He asked nearly growling.

The hobbit giggled a bit more. "Sorry Dwalin but your eyes got so big. It was hilarious. What had you so distracted? I would have thought that you were always aware of your surroundings."

Dwalin blushed. "Yes what did have you distracted so?" Balin joked. "And what are you eating?"

"Oh they're chocolate brownies. You can have one after you've had a bowl of soup." Balin took the seat next to Dwalin and just as he sat down the mentioned soup was placed before him.

_Dwalin_

He didn't... actually he did know why he was so bothered by Bilbo laughing at Balin's prank. Balin was always the nicer more approachable brother. Better with people, better in almost every way. He was smarter, funnier, kinder and more handsome than Dwalin (by dwarvish standards). He had lived in his elder brothers shadow all his life even though he was now several inches taller. He never held it against Balin. That would be like hating the sun for being bright. But he did envy him. And he knew now that Balin and soon enough the others were here Bilbo wouldn't pay him any mind. Why would he? He was just strong and slow witted. Even Bifur was one of the best trackers, and had a keen since of direction. He was just the muscle with a short fuse.

Dwalin sat back down and chewed the delicious treat brooding. He felt his face grow hot and his fuse grow even shorter at the pleased noises Balin was making while eating. It was as though he was trying to still his... The hobbit. He was almost thankful when there was another knock at the door. That was till he heard who had arrived.

(AN: Thought about stopping here but I didn't)

_Bilbo_

Bilbo was confused. From all their talk Dwalin seemed to love his brother more than anything, but he hadn't stopped glaring since Balin arrived. He was relieved that more dwarves had arrived just so he could escape the tension that was building.

He opened the door and was a bit shocked to see twins. One with blonde hair and more visible weapons than should be allowed and the other with deep walnut hair and a bow.

"Fili/ Kili at your service." They said in tandem bowing.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours." He replied chuckling at them. "Come on in." He said then instructed them like he had Balin.

He took the cloaks to hang them by the fire to dry then hung Dwalin's dry cloak on a hook in the hall. He entered the kitchen with Dwalin's folded dry clothes. "You two have a seat and some soup while I draw you all a bath. Here you are Dwalin." He said handing over the clothes.

"Umm." Fili said as he took a bite of the soup. "I may just have to marry this hobbit." He declared boldly.

"Not if I beat you to it. Great food and a hot bath who could resist?" added Kili happily.

Dwalin gave him a glare that would have scared off Smaug. "You are far to young to be thinking of such things and shouldn't be rude to Master Bilbo. Be have yourselves and apologize."

They quickly complied with their trainer, and cousins order.

Bilbo just chucked. "Well Dwalin unless these two are very short elves food should be more than enough to make them behave. Perhaps the threat of bread and water for supper will teach the knotty elvish boys?" He said with a small smile.

The two went back to there soup grumbling about showing him who the elf was. But neither spoke to loud for fear of bread and water for supper. Balin was just sitting there watching. It was now obvious to him that Dwalin for one couldn't resist the hobbit's homely charm and was jealous. He also thought that his brother was likely to get grumpier still as more arrived.

Dwalin looked at the twin princes sitting there like kicked puppies pouting into there soup bowls and couldn't help but laugh. Not only at the situation but in relief that Bilbo saw the two handsome and charismatic dwarves as children. Balin smiled at seeing his brother able to laugh at the situation. Dwalin went to put away his things and Bilbo to draw the 3 baths. Leaving an amused Balin alone with the sulking twins.

The three were settled in their baths (with a change of close waiting) and Dwalin was helping set out the dishes for supper when there was another knock on the door.

AN: two different versions of this chapter warred in my mind. This is the one I liked the best. The other was part of a dream and it went very screwy when writing.

I have nailed down when and were the OC fem elf I had mentioned in a previous AN comes in. She will not be with any of the Dwarves though. I plan, if this goes that far, for her and Boromir or Eomer to get together (maybe Farimir or Theodred).

I seem to be ending on arrivals.


	7. The Dwarves Come Marching 3 by 3

AN: Oh My Goodyness. There are so many favs and followers. I could just dance! ... But I think I'll update instead.

_General_

While navigating the lanes of the Shire, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur met brothers Dori, Nori and Ori. The six then went on together after they had exchanged greetings. The rain had stopped but in it's place the wind had picked up just enough to make them feel chilled. They were so relieved when Ori's keen eyes spotted the marked lantern on the hill behind them and to the right. Though they didn't see a path up to the lamp on that side. So they had to cross a stream and come up the garden to the door.

They were huffing by the time they made it up the steepest side of the hill. All 6 were tired and their tempers were getting short. Bofur being the calmest and least likely to frighten their host, was elected to knock. Just as he was about to knock there was a loud burst of laughter from the other side.

_Balin_

He wasn't sure what to think at first. As he sat in the bath soaking up the heat and relaxing sent of the bath oils, he also listened as the twins planed to get revenge on Bilbo for calling them elves. Which Balin thought was funny.

His thoughts turned to his own brother. Dwalin had obviously grown attached to the hobbit. Balin knew that for every ounce of strength Dwalin had on the outside was equal to the softness of his heart. He had watched as his brother had let another into his heart long ago and they nearly broke him. That was one of the main reasons for his gruff shell. It saddened him to see those barriers and wall, and for him to train him self into the ground to try and make up for some perceived inadequacy. Just thinking of it made Balin want to wrap his hands around the neck of that snooty... 'Well no matter he thought.' Balin had seen her crushed under the dragons tail during the attack, and had no shame in being satisfied that she met such an end.

Balin planned to keep a close eye on their hobbit. It wouldn't due for him to steal Dwalin's heart just to break it. He thought about the kind little creature. He hoped that his brother's interest was returned, but Bilbo seemed to be just as nice to him. He would see when the others arrived. If Bilbo treated Dwalin just like all the others it would (hopefully) gently let him know that the burglar didn't feel that way. All this ran through his mind as he dried and redressed.

The 3 bathing joined Dwalin and Bilbo in the parlor. Balin gave a small smile when he saw the two shared a sofa. Kili and Fili took the other. Those two were eyeballing Dwalin and Bilbo equally, likely trying to think of a way of getting to the hobbit without going through their cousin. Balin chuckled at their antics. If nothing else the young princes would keep them all entertained.

Balin decided to ask a question that was burning in his mind. "Why are the paths in the Shire so confusing and twisted?"

Bilbo blinked at him. "Confusing?" He asked with a blank face. "They aren't confusing. They're very strait forward. You just have to follow the track and it will lead you. As any good track should."

"How can you follow a track when a hundred over lap every few feet?" Fili asked with a groan.

He just blinked at them. To a hobbit the tracks all made perfect sense. The way they were shaped or marked was as clear as day (to them). "You just follow the signs."

"What signs?" Asked Kili. "There were no road signs or even posts."

"Posts? You mean like the ones in Bree?"

"Yes road signs telling you where to go and what's there." Fili told him in a voice used for children.

"We don't use those kinds of signs. I'll show the hobbit signs when you are ready to leave. That way you won't get lost." Bilbo told them before going to put the finishing touches on supper.

"By the way." Balin said when he popped back in. "I could tell there was a pattern to the paths, but I couldn't make it out."

"Of yes. Supposedly as the crow flies all the paths of Hobbiton form the shape of a rose in full bloom with the Brandywine as the stem. They say that before when the Barrow Downs were great towers of men you could see the design form the tops of those towers. But now there is no one other than birds that can view it."

Balin nodded. The twins started telling tales and singing merry songs to pass the time. Bilbo came back in and gave his rendition of Hey Diddle Diddle (it's forever long and you can find it in the Fellowship.) causing all of them to burst out laughing. As the laughter died they heard a knock at the door.

_Bilbo_

He was having a grand time. Fili and Kili were cards that was for sure. He liked what he had seen of Balin so far. He thought that was someone that saw much but said little. And Dwalin... he wasn't really sure what he thought of him. He was nice and attractive. But he hardly knew him. His quick attraction frightened Bilbo. He had never had such and intense reaction before.

He opened the door to find 2 pairs of 3 dwarves. You could see the resemblance, it was obviously 2 sets of close family. The spokes Dwarf stepped forward. Bilbo couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the large hammer and strange winged hat.

"Bofur at your service." He said with a small bow.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours. Welcome all of you. Please come in and I'll get you a hot drink. You can hag your hoods by the fire and place your packs in the closet." He told them hurrying off the prepare said drinks.

Once they were all seated around the room (Fili and Kili had been kicked to the floor, Dori and Bofur taking the sofa, and Bifur on the floor as well) Bilbo appeared again with a tray filled with hot drinks. Eat was his home made original recipe hot coco. Made with cinnamon, mint and a generous splash of the wonderfully strong brandy that was make in East Farthing. All the dwarves seem to like his creation putting a smile and a hint of red on his face.

After all the dwarves that had just arrived made there introductions Bilbo spoke. "We have just enough time for one group to take bathes before dinner. You can split it however you like but I only have 4 tubs."

It was decided with a quick game of Ro Sham Bo that Dori, Nori and Ori would go first. They headed off as soon as they were able. All the others caught up on news while Bilbo retreated to the kitchen. He was secretly pleased when Dwalin joined him claiming he was escaping the racket.

_Dwalin_

Bilbo soon put the him to work placing dishes and bowls on the large oak table in the formal dinning room. The table could seat 18 hobbit sized guests and would be perfect for them.

Dwalin was amazed at the craftsmanship of the table. It had to be of the highest quality not to shatter under the weight of all the dishes they were loading on to it. It seemed the dishes were endless. He was unsure if he had seen this much food in the banquet hall of Erebor when there were hundreds of guests.

Dwalin also thought that after this meal there wouldn't be a single dwarf that didn't want to bring Bilbo along. And more than one of them may share the twins thoughts of snatching him up. He didn't like that thought at all. He knew he shouldn't think of Bilbo as his, but he did and he was very possessive.

An: the last 4 will arrive next time. Title is because I was thinking of The Ants Go Marching In since they came by one then Fili and Kili then the 2 groups of 3 and next a group of four. … Well I thought it was amusing.

PS: Just looked up Ro Sham Bo to make sure I spelled it right, I mean rock, paper, scissors not the Urban Dictionary definition... Can't believe that game exists... No No I can. Boys are so stupid sometime **sigh**


	8. Enter King Short Fuse

An: the last finally arrive and dinner begins.

Apologies Bifur is Bofur and Bombur's cousin. Bofur and Bombur are brothers.

_Thorin_

Thorin Oakensheild was not known for his patience on a good day. On this day when he had been walking in the rain, now freezing in the cold, and completely lost looking for the house of their _Burglar_. 'As if any of these soft pudgy creatures could ever be more than a snack for Smaug.' He thought narrowing his eyes. He didn't know what Gandalf could see in them, but the crazy old wizard had information that he would need.

He was hardly relived to meet said wizard along with Oin and Gloin. "Well Gandalf where is this Burglar's house. He seems to have hidden it." He asked barely suppressing a growl of annoyance.

"Just around the bend Thorin." He replied with an easy smirk. Nothing seemed to faze him. Yet another thing that grated on Thorin's nerves.

"Well lead on. We haven't got all night." He nearly ordered. Gloin and Oin wisely said nothing. They knew Thorin was hot headed before the fall and living as a pauper had not humbled him a bit. He still felt entitled and hated being treated as a commoner.

He was unimpressed with the lantern or the house. 'Looks like a goblin pit if you asked me.' He thought with a small turn of the lip.

Gandalf knocked on the door with his staff. There could hear several voices and a higher pitched. "Half a minute." coming form inside.

Thorin was not impressed by the red cheeked slip of a thing that was before them.

_Bilbo_

It worked out perfect. Just as the last dish was sat he heard the brothers exit the bath and a knock on the door. He shouted "Half a minute" As he dropped his pot holders and put up the apron he had on in the kitchen and headed for the door.

Opening the portal there was a tall, broad dwarf who's presence was twice his actual size. There was no mistaking him for anyone other than Thorin Oakensheild, power and command just oozed off him. Behind the intimidating figure was Gandalf, and two other dwarves. One was a grizzled looking ginger dwarf and an older dwarf who's nose looked to have been broken several times. Even with Thorin and Gandalf's auras of power Bilbo had to stop himself from thinking they looked like drowned cats. If he thought about it he was sure he would start laughing and that was be highly inappropriate.

"Oh do come in. Welcome to Bag End." He told them opening the door widely. As the for stepped in. "Place your bags in the closet then come this way and we'll hang your cloaks by the fire then we can all have dinner." He said very kindly.

Once this final group was all introduced to Bilbo, after removing there hoods, he turned on Gandalf like a viper. "Now Gandalf, can you explain to me why you dropped 13 dwarves on my doorstep without so much as a by your leave? What did you expect to gain by doing such a time. Did you wish to get this merry camping trip off to a fine start by having so many guests arrive that I could never hope to feed or house them all? Did you want them to think ill of me, or assume that hobbits were bumbling fools? Because if Dwalin hadn't arrived early I would have never known there was a bakers dozen guests arriving for supper. Neither would I have known that most were coming form the Northern Blue Mountains and likely haven't had a descent rest stop on their journey here. You left YOUR companions on MY stoop like they were yesterdays rubbish and I will know why or it will be bread and water for supper for you Disturber of the Peace." He said with a fire in his eyes and an angry flush on his face.

_Gandalf_

Gandalf felt in those moments as though he was getting a tongue lashing from Trilanni. She was the only person since he was actually a lad that could make him feel like a knotty school boy. Now her grandson seemed to have gained that quality, at least when it pertained to ruining his standing as the greatest host in Hobbiton.

He looked away from the angry hobbit. "Well I suppose that was a bit of an oversight but I thought you would like to meet the leader of the company." He said motioning to Thorin. "And it seemed logical to all just meet here since writing your business on a banner and waving it in the market will keep it more secret than to discuss it at the Prancing Pony."

Bilbo narrowed his eyes sharply. "Those are both logical points. But I agreed to meet with you not have a dwarvish dinner party." He turned to the dwarves. "I mean you all no ill will or disrespect. I quite love guests and large dinner parties. I just like to know they are happening first." Some of the dwarves smirked highly entertained by this by play. "I think you had a back handed reason for doing this. Word of this company will be all over the Shire by first light and once they leave I will be besieged by neighbors and unwanted relatives wondering why they weren't invited and what kind of business a gentle hobbit like me could have with travel worn dwarves. I'll be unable to leave the house for days."

Gandalf smirked. He had thought of that and guessed that it would help him persuade Bilbo if necessary.

After watching the smirking wizard for a moment he sighed. "No sense in crying over spilled cream. Let us all go and eat before it grows cold."

Almost before he was done speaking Fili and Kili sprang for the door. They wanted to get plenty of the food if it was half as good as their earlier snack. Bilbo shook his head. "Mouths like elves and manners like goblins. What ever can be done with those two?" he asked himself jokingly.

Thorin was about to come to hie nephew's aid when Dwalin and Balin both burst with laughter. The other dwarves were very confused having missed the earlier by play. "We heard that Burglar." One called

"And don't think we have forgive you or forgotten it." Said the other.

As Bilbo was leading the rest of the party into the dinning room he smirked and said to the twins. "And here I was beginning to think you had the memory of a squirrel."

They both looked up at him with equal pouts of annoyance. (Though they would argue they were glaring not pouting).

Using the knowledge he had gleamed from Dwalin, Bilbo had sat out place cards. Thorin was at the end of the table with Fili then Kili on his left. Gandalf was on his right. On the twins side was Bofur, Bombur, then Bifur, and finally Dwalin. The other side was Gandalf, Oin, Gloin, Nori, Dori then Ori and Balin. Bilbo was opposite Thorin at the foot of the table. Bofur would likely keep the terrible two out of trouble and still entertained. While Dori and Gloin would wrangle Nori if he decided to get sticky fingers.

They all looked down the table to Bilbo wanting promotion to eat. "This is a Hobbit hole not a banquet hall, just tuck in." He told them after a moment when he realized they were waiting for him. As hobbit custom he had to wait till all his guests had something to eat before he began himself. But with dwarves that didn't take long seeing as how they nearly diver on the table after food.

The feast had many dishes of every size, shape, make, and temperature. There was everything from roasted pheasant to salad. One thing they all had in common was the superb taste. Even Nori and Gloin who were very picky eaters were happily digging into even the vegetable dishes. Along with the food there were also 3 small kegs of ale on the table and several bottles of wine and pots of tea.

Gandalf noticed Bilbo bringing out a very special bottle. The hobbit poured himself a large glass and to the wizards surprise offered some to both dwarves at his side.

"Do you think he'll join us?" Thorin asked noticing the wizards glance. "He seemed very angry with you. Not that I much blame him. He had every right to turn us away if you truly tricked him."

"That he did. But Thorin I hope you learn on this journey that Hobbits can not be measured by the standards of other folk. No Hobbit would turn away guests. They may never invite them again but they will bring then in and feed them, even unhappily. And yes I would say Bilbo is cross with me. But he is not as angry as you assume. See the bottle he has there."

Thorin nodded curious. "What significance does a wine bottle have?"

"None. That is not a wine bottle, but a Brandywine bottle. It is one of the stoutest liquors you'll find. And the hobbits guard it's making jealously, and will rarely share the drink. In any case he sees Dwalin or Balin or both as good friends. And that lends hope that he will be our burglar." The wizard spoke no more as he ate. Savoring the good food and merry sounds of the dwarves.

AN: Hobbit culture and language will be based off another group of people that are known for there hospitality, love of food and drink. And there nice rounded figures. I am basing them on the Irish. And there spoken language will be Irish (Gallic). Think of the written language as being similar to the Lepontic alphabet instead. That's if you even care.


	9. Of Songs and Stories

AN: I'm such a spaz. As a reviewer pointed out I put knotty instead of naughty. Sorry my spelling is about as good as Smeagol's grammar. :(

Italics are also for music, chants, poems, ect.

_General_

Once the company had eaten there fill, and then some in some cases, they all retired to the parlor. With some chairs taken form the dinning room they all had seats. Balin and Dwalin took the smallest sofa and Bilbo perched on the arm nearest Dwalin. Balin and the twins all had small smirks on their faces. Thorin in his authority declared that they would have music before discussing business. So all the dwarves went to get there own interments.

As the night wore on and the music flowed Bilbo found himself relaxing into a calm comfortable state. He had a smile on his face and had lend back where he was half propped on Dwalin. After a while Gandalf spoke during a lull in the music. "Why doesn't our host join us?" He asked raising one of his bushy eye brows in a clear challenge.

Bilbo thought 'why not, let me give them a bit of a show.' He went over and dug in a small previously unnoticed chest in the corner. Hobbits, as those who know them will tell you, have an 'ordinary' kind of magic. The kind that let's them go unseen and unheard. There is much more to even the most boring of hobbits than meets the eye. Most have keen, and long, memories and have some skill with wind instruments. There natural magic comes forth in there playing and sing (when done in there secret native tongue). It can relax and dull the senses making you feel as though you have fallen into a dream. Very few ever hear true hobbit music, not the silly kind that makes people laugh but the deep serious kind. But those that do can hardly ever tell you what was said or what the song was about but they often recall seeing images in the fire if a flame is around.

He found what he was looking for. A small set of Pan pipes that were old and very worn. He wiped them with a cloth and stood leaning on the hearth. He began playing a sweet soft melody that filled them all with a peace and joy they hadn't felt in many years. The weariness they hadn't noticed they were feeling started to ease and they all began to relax. In later days they would talk of that night and the song the Hobbit played. They all agreed there seemed to be a story of fire figures playing out in the hearth but none could agree about what they had seen.

_Thorin_

Thorin Oakenshield jumped to his feet and looked around. He was startled by the fact that he had little knowledge of how long he had sat in a half sleep state. There around him all the other dwarves were in the same state he had been, but all also had small content smiles on their faces. Gandalf had his head bowed chin resting on his chest as though fully asleep and the Burglar was nowhere to be seen.

'The little thief, if he is one, likely magicked us and then run off with our things.' He thought.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself." He heard form the door. Thorin hadn't realized he had been muttering aloud. "And you shouldn't call me a thief. This is my home and I won't abandon it for cheap dwarf trinkets." Bilbo told him firmly.

Thorin just looked at him. "What have you done to them?" He asked suspicious

"I sang them a song, just like Gandalf asked."

"But why are they like this." He demanded growing angry.

"I don't know. That's never happened before. But I've never played for anyone that's not a hobbit before." He told him honestly looking at the others curiously.

The dwarf narrowed his eyes. "And what are you going to do about it?" He demanded

Bilbo shrugged then mover over to Dwalin and Balin and lightly shaking them. Both snapped awake and looked at him blinking.

"That was an interesting trick Master Baggins." Balin said with a smirk.

Bilbo blushed. "I didn't know that would happen." He tried to explain

Balin just chuckled louder. This startled Gloin and Dori awake. Both made near identical groans. Slowly they roused all the others till everyone was awake and a bit confused.

"I feel like I should apologize. I didn't know that would happen. It never has before." Bilbo told them looking at his feet.

"I had heard." Gandalf told them standing and popping his back. "I didn't believe the rumors that hobbit music was mesmerizing."

"Is that how you plan to have him get past Smaug?" Bofur asked still looking a bit lost.

"No, don't be daft. I wouldn't trust a dragon to stay under a spell for very long even if it fell for that trick. But as we have all clearly experienced there is more to a hobbit than meets the eye." He looked pointedly at Thorin as he said this.

Thorin narrowed his eyes. "he still looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

"I am not a thief. And I have no interest in becoming one. I am not a grocer either. I AM just a hobbit. I have heard part of this frankly insane quest from Dwalin but I would like to have it all lain out plan and simple. Then I think we should all get to bed."

"To make things plan for our simple _friend_." Thorin started making the word friend sound like a disease. "The mountain of Erebor was founded by Thror I and was once the jewel of the north. But all the great wealth that was found there attracted the attention of a dragon. Smaug the defiler. He came down form the North and decimated the dwarvish city and the city of Dale. Those of us who survived had to flee for our lives. We have been forced to take what work we can just to survive. But now we shall take back our mountain. And you are to help us, according to the wizard."

"I say he is your 14 th man and so he shall be, or you can leave it at 13 and have all the bad luck that comes with it, or you can go back to mining coal." Said wizard replied. When Thorin turned away but said nothing Gandalf turned to Bilbo. "Fetch a lantern and lets shine a light on the situation." When a few lights were lit Gandalf showed Thorin a map. Bilbo being curious and loving maps looked as well. It was of the Lonely Mountain, the Running River and the northern tip of Mirkwood.

Thorin thought this was rather useless. He knew the mountain and the area around it very well he didn't need a map of that.

"This map tells of a secret entrance on the west side. The runes say it is far to small for a dragon the door is only 5 feet high and 3 can go abreast." He told them.

"That sounds like a large door to me." Bilbo said. "How could it have been kept secret from the dragon? Surely he would have seen it even if he couldn't use it?" He asked curious. He planned to spend quite a while tonight recopying every thing he had seen, heard and learned this evening into one of his books.

"Lots of ways" Gandalf said, "what way we will know when we get there. But I guess when closed it would look just like the side of the mountain. That is the usual dwarf way." The company nodded in agreement. "before I forget. The map also came with a key, a curious key." He handed it over to Thorin, telling him to keep it safe. Thorin threaded the rather long key onto his necklace.

The dwarves hopes were raised by the map and key (And not having to walk in the front gate). They soon after headed to bed. Bilbo bunked all the brothers together in his guest rooms. The only ones that didn't share were Thorin and Gandalf. Since he only had 6 guest rooms he bunked Dwalin and Balin with him in the Master room. They like all the dwarves that had to take the floor found a thin mattress covered in several blankets that make quite a nice little bed.

An: Idea for the pipes and the hypnotizing came from Mr. Tomas of "The Lion The Witch and The Wardrobe"

also I greatly shortened Thorin's explanation both because I don't want him to be so long winded and because Bilbo was able to pick up most of the story from the singing of the dwarves earlier, unlike it the book where he was caught off guard and never really recovered. If your really interested it was on pg22 of my copy of the book, near the end of Ch1 "An Unexpected Party"

LOL My computer tries to turn Mirkwood into Milkweed.


	10. Reflect Then Begin

AN: This is your author speaking. We are now Entering the fiction straits. On your Left you'll see the Tolkien islands and on your right is the capital city of Jackson-ville in the land of MGM. Just up ahead we will be navigating the Plagiarism reefs. That's where you'll find the ever waring cannibalistic peoples known as the Libel and Copy-right Lawyers. Careful now their bite is far worse, and much more expensive to fix, than their bark. Please keep all hands and feet inside the fic at all times. Though wondering in the gutter is fine but no loitering there. (this is T after all)

_Dwalin_

He lay there awake for a while listening to his brother and Bilbo sleep. The hobbit didn't make a peep as he rested. He thought back over the day to all the things the smaller male had done that endeared him to him. He was an excellent host and more than once Dwalin had envisioned bring friends and guests to their shared home. He found it a bit strange that he thought equally of that home being here among the grassy green hills and far in the north under Erebor. He loved the cooking and the stories of the Shire. He especially loved the tales of the deep time long out of memory.

Dwalin might not be as learned as others in the company (Balin and Ori mainly) but he did love stories of the Elder days back when the world was young and wholesome. For a warrior hearing tales of war and death grew tiresome and depressing. Sometimes he felt like the whole world was bathed in blood and tears. The old tales of when things were happy and no one had need of locks or even of doors to keep them safe made things a bit easier to bare. There were few dwarves that cared for those kinds of tales most told of the falls and losses their people had suffered.

The thing that he liked most about Bilbo was his steel under velvet attitude. He was soft and kind till you (cough Thorin cough) tread on the wrong button then he had a bit of a sharp, biting tongue. Dwalin smirked, then his face fell. Bilbo still hadn't said if he was coming or not. And he didn't think 'because Gandalf said to' would be good enough reason. 'Perhaps if I asked he would come?' he thought with a light blush at the hobbit coming only because he had personally asked. Dwalin fell asleep with dreams of the interesting and sweet burglar in his head.

Dwalin's eyes snapped open. At first he wasn't sure where he was but he lay still till his brain caught up and informed him what woke him. There was very little light in the room. He could just barely see an orange glow in the window. 'So it's nearly an hour before dawn.' he thought. Thorin had said he wanted to leave just after dawn. But the light hadn't woke him. His eyes shifted to the bed. Bilbo was gone. Not just from the bed but from the room. After a moment he realized it was the soft click of the door that roused him. 'How did he get up and leave without either of us hearing.' He thought. Balin and him were two of the lightest sleepers. He leaned up on his arm and looked at the still sleeping Balin.

He fully roused himself and began dressing for the day. Even the soft noises of him preparing for the day woke Balin who also got up and got ready. He asked Dwalin where Bilbo was and Dwalin could only shrug and saw he didn't know. Both now very curious exited the bedroom. They immediately heard the sounds of cooking.

They looked in and Bilbo was nearly a blur working to fix breakfast for a small army. Neither were much of a cook but still asked if they could help. Bilbo smiled at them for the offer and got Balin to boil some water for tea and poached eggs, while he sent Dwalin the the pantry after everything else he needed.

Thorin was the next up followed shortly by Gloin and Oin. Their leader was surprised to see the three of them in the kitchen this early. He took the seat he had the night before and lit his pipe while watching them work. Gloin took the seat to his left. Oin looked in and seeing Dwalin and Balin both coerced into aprons and he woke most of the other dwarves with his booming laughter at the sight. When the twins came out half dressed and saw the seen of Oin almost on the floor laughing. Fili and Kili nearly joined him when Dwalin turned to glare at them with one hand on his hip and a blue checked apron on. Balin being the more easy going chuckled at the situation.

Bilbo touched Dwalin on the arm. "Will you help me serve?" He said then he whispered. "you can take that off it you like."

Dwalin turned to look at him. Bilbo's face was close to his and he blushed lightly but it was mostly covered by his beard. He nodded and retreated into the kitchen. He did remove the apron before returning to the dining room with a serving platter covered in plates. Balin and Bilbo followed with trays of their own. Once all the plates were set Bilbo went over an pulled a cord on the wall by the door. They could all hear the ringing of several bells throughout the hobbit hole.

Those few that hadn't been woken by the mad cackling were by the bells, which were in every bedroom. Gandalf, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur joined the rest at the table. They all looked curiously at the empty place next to Bilbo. (Balin was on the other side of Dwalin) Thorin was about to ask when there was a ring of the door bell. Bilbo scurried away to answer.  
Bilbo returned a few moments later with a young hobbit quite a bit shorter than himself. The youngling had light brown curls and when the dwarves looked at him his apple checks turned brilliant red. "Come along Hamfast and have a seat. I did ask you to join me for breakfast."

"That you did Master Baggins and none turn down a meal from your kitchen." The shy young thing took his seat between Bilbo and Ori, least intimidating of them.

"And what is young Master Hamfast doing here?" Gandalf asked both curious and amused.

"He is here for instruction. Hamfast and Holman will be tending to Bag End while I'm away and seeing that my will and such are properly obeyed should I not return within two years from now." With that explained Bilbo tucked in to his large breakfast and would say no more. After he was finished he told the jokers from earlier that they could clean up since they found honest work amusing. All three grumbled but did as they were told.

"And be quick about it." Thorin added. "We need to be on our way."

"Hamfast. This is the key to Bag End. I've left a list of chores that need to be done on the desk this instructions on how often to do them. I would also like you and your family to take all that you like from the pantry once we leave. But you listen to me. If you or anyone else touches my wine cellar I will know and I will string you up by your toes and shave your feet do you hear me." Ham Gamgee squeaked and nodded his understanding. "Good. Now I want you to go and prepare Sceimh. Just as I showed you." The young hobbit hurried to do as he was told. Bilbo had whispered the location of his will to the young trustworthy boy earlier.

Dwalin came along side Bilbo. "And who exactly was that?" He asked gruffly. "And who is Skem?"

"Sceimh. She is my pony. That was Ham Gamgee. He and his family live just down the lane. They are honest trustworthy folk that know when to keep their mouth shut. Hamfast, as I call him is the apprentice of Holman, my gardener. They tend to Bag End when I go away for a day or two. They will be sure to keep it just as I left it till I return or in two years time they will do their best to find Aragorn, my current heir to give him the property." He explained.

"He looks like a boy." Dwalin commented.

"He is. He's only 24 and hasn't reached his coming of age yet. But he's a good lad no the less." Bilbo picked up a pack and headed for the door. "We had better get a move on since I noticed none of you brought a horse of your own." He placed his bag in the cart he had bought and told the others to do the same.

"A pony cart would be a hindrance on the path we're taking." Said Thorin.

"I had planned on selling it in Bree. And when we get to Bree you should all go and get yourselves some ponies and I'll buy the supplies. Everyone knows they charge near triple for things to strangers." He told the dwarf. "Just make a list of what we need." He took up his sturdy walking stink and began leading the party. The pony, being well trained and loving Bilbo followed with out any need of guidance.

Gandalf smirked and Thorin scowled at being out maneuvered and somewhat out smarted by the hobbit. Mean while Bilbo was making quick friends with Balin and Bifur by showing them the trick to the winding maze-like paths of the Shire. While Bifur couldn't speak anything but Khuzdul he did understand Westernesse. When the injured dwarf had questions Balin would act as a translator. Bilbo was very interested in the dwarvish language it sounded so foreign and almost violent. Dwalin and Bofur followed close behind. The former keeping an eye on there 14 th member and the later being over protective of his cousin.

The few hobbits of the Shire that were out and about at this time of the morning stared at the strange company and more than one asked if Bilbo was being kidnapped by these ruffians. To that Bilbo would chuckle and tell them no, he was just helping his friends get home. Some said some thing along the lines of, "Very queer, to much Took in that one after all." While others assumed he was just showing these hangers on out of the Shire so they could be no more trouble. Bilbo corrected neither. The others were insulted at being called ruffians, disturbers of the peace and trouble makers.

Dwalin was none to happy about those that insulted Bilbo and when they got out of the more populated areas he spoke up. "Why'd you let them say such things?"

"Well as far as they can see it's the truth. IF I were like them and had more Baggins in me the lot of you couldn't have forced me to come along on an adventure. I do have a far amount of Took wanderlust from my mother's side. Though I suppose a few nights out in the wilderness will soon cure me of that. I have a feeling long before we reach Erebor I will be wishing I had never left home."

"You would wish to never have met us?" He asked strangely hurt by the comment.

"No. No I don't think I would ever wish to not have met any of you even Thorin the sour lion or the two elf princes." Fili and Kili glared at him and he still thought it made them look adorable. Dwalin smirked. "But I do think that I will be missing Bag End, as I always do when I wander. They say home is where the heart is don't they." He looked back at Thorin. "And I suppose that's why we're doing this, to get you all home."

The whole company was quite for a spell just thinking on Bilbo's words. It was true for the older Dwarves Erebor was their home, the home of there forefathers. For the younger ones it was a legend they wished to see and experience.

They arrived in Buckland around noon the next day, for they would moving at a good pace and thanks to the pony unhindered. Bilbo was usually in the lead and took them sure as he could go. All the dwarves were amazed and delighted that Bilbo was not a strange hobbit. The Bucklanders welcomed to them to their home and table as though they were old friends. And a dozen extra was not a problem. They feasted, though to a hobbit it was a normal meal size and festivity. Many of the Took's and Brandybucks came and spoke to Bilbo. They all seemed to know and love him. When it was known that they were headed to see the elves, for that's what Bilbo told them, he was given several bits of advice and even two different maps. One written in runes and Westernesse, and the other in a dialect none could read.

Ori being curious asked Bilbo. "What language is that is?"

"My own." He replied evenly

"Can you teach me?"

Bilbo raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He said with a daring tone as though he had been insulted. For even if they didn't know the hobbits, like the dwarves took great offense at being questioned about their language.

Ori turned a bit red understanding the tone and look he was given and didn't ask again.

They crossed Buckle-berry Bridge not long after the meal. Bilbo had picked up quite a bit of traveling food and several extra water skins, along with a large bag of pipe-weed that he hid in the bottom of his pack, form the Bucklanders.

The sun was setting when they reached the gates of Bree. The guard was hesitant to let them in till it was known that Gandalf was with them. Upon opening the door he asked. "Well Master Bilbo. Why didn't you speak up? I wouldn't a' held you up sir."

"Well the wizard spoke first and I'm not known to travel with anyone." He told the man.

"Any case, you and sweet girl there have a good time. And be sure you aren't joining up with any unsavory characters you hear?"

"No sir." He said with a chuckle. "I won't I can vouch for these Dwarves they are polite and don't want to cause any trouble."

The gate man nodded. Bilbo knew he was the center of all the towns gossip and the news that these dwarves were friendly and to be treated as such would be all over the town by full night.

"Is there anyone your not friends with?" Thorin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I don't like several people. The Sackville-Baggins's to start with. And there are several men the act as though they are rangers of the north but are in fact thieves and liars. I have no love of them either and do hope they meet a true ranger in their travels." He told him with a huff.

"I didn't know you were so well traveled and known either." Gandalf told him. "You are much more like Trilanni than I would have guessed, or liked." He mummered the last part under his breath.

"I will take that as a compliment. My grandmother was a well respected and grand lady in her day." He said standing a bit straighter.

"And as fierce as a kicked dragon." He answered in a low voice that Bilbo ignored.

They made there way to the Prancing Pony. At this time it was owned by Helga and Francis Butterbur (parents of Barlimen). They were much less forgetful than there son would one day be. Though no less hefty. Mrs. Butterbur was a large woman on all accounts. She was over 6 feet tall with a bosom a man could drown in. She was full figured and full of laughter and joy. She absolutely loved guests but of all her guests she looked forward to Bilbo's visits. He always had a new song to sing and would sit with her in the mornings and talk of recipes and share a love of food and feeding others. Mr. Butterbur was a nice man but he didn't like to talk much so left that to the misses. He liked Bilbo too, but more for the fact that he was curious, always cleaned up his own messes and never shorted him on payment. That and he made his Helga so happy.

Entering the Prancing Pony with the well known, well liked and respected Master Baggins saw the company treated much more civilly than they had been previously. They were shown to a table and given rooms right away. Bilbo sat on the outer side of the group and all through the evening people that knew him would come over and have a quick word about one thing or another. Several asked where they were headed or why he was with a group of dwarves. His reply was that they needed the help of the elves and that his mother being on good terms with both the dwarves and elves was the one to ask. Since she had passed he said he would show them the way. Many took that as the truth and asked little more of the dwarves, having lost all interest.

Many people asked him for a song or a story and soon he caved when Fili and Kili joined the voices demanding he sing. Unlike before he sang a merry drinking song that was well known and well loved. He sang several other tunes before declaring that he had had enough and heading to bed.

An: Sceimh is beauty in Irish

dwarvish language whenever spoken in the audio books sounds like how German and Russian are pronounced. Both sound violent and harsh even though they really aren't. It is also written with several z's and k's which are also common in both languages along with the hat thing (^) over the vowels.

this got long. More things just kept popping up and demanding to be added. Next they will finally leave Bree and get on the Greenway toward the Misty Mountains.

The reason Bilbo is telling that they are going to the elves is 2 fold. One he doesn't want to commit to go so far from home and two even in those days things were starting to get dark again and it was best if not everyone that knows Bilbo knew exactly where they were going and why.


	11. The Art of Haggling

AN: Tomas in the AN of Ch9 should have been Tumnus. Thanks for pointing that out. It's been forever since I read Narnia and I was to lazy to look it up.

I love to haggle and bargain shop. Neither Bilbo no Dwalin agree.

_Bilbo_

Early the next morning he rose to chat with his dear friend Helga. They talked for a long while and he left a message to the dwarves about where to buy the best ponies. The night before while he was chatting and socializing Balin took a list of what they needed and gave it to Bilbo as they all went to bed along with a rather large sack of gold. This he broke down into several small sacks and hide in his many inner pockets. He did that so when he was shopping it would always look like he was nearly out of money so he could get a better deal. Dealing and haggling were necessary evils as far as he was concerned. But today he really wanted to impress the dwarves so he was going to pinch pennies as best as he could.

Thorin had said they were leaving Bree at noon so he had a time limit on top of all else. First thing was to sell the cart. He then split his list by shop. So being methodical and getting bulk discounts he saved more than a few gold pieces, and much more than any of the dwarves would imagine. He was quite tired and glad they would be riding for the rest of the day by the time he returned to the inn.

"Did you get everything?" Thorin asked shortly. He hated shopping almost as much as he hated goblins, so the others had left him and Gandalf behind. The loud and busy inn wasn't much better for the mood of the ill tempered King.

"Yes I did and I have no patience left today to be sniped by you or anyone for that matter." Bilbo answered grumpily setting down the large sack they gave him nearly a quarter of the funds still there. "Lets just eat and go." He added sitting down.

Helga soon came over with their meals. "You have to over look Master Baggins. He does so hate shopping. And he shopped his little toes off today he has. Why there's enough in the stables for a trip from the Gray Havens all the way to Gondor I'll say." She told them with a smile.

Respect of Bilbo Baggins from every member of the company, just went up. They were all varying degrees of impressed. Gandalf less so than the others because he knew that some hobbits made haggling a sport.

As Bilbo advised they left just after eating. And as the lady of the inn said all their ponies and even Gandalf's horse was laden with parcels. "Will all of that keep?" Dori asked looking at it all.

"Most will. Some of it will have to be cooked or used today but most will be fine for at least 2 weeks. That should see us close to Rivendell where we can resupply. After that who knows when we will next have a chance to. Since the only way cross the Misty Mountains that is told of in the Shire was through the lost city of Moria." Now that they were on their way again, and he had eaten, Bilbo felt much better and more like himself.

"You have heard of Moria?" Balin asked. "What have you heard?"

"Well most of what is heard is darkness now a days. Not that news of Khazad-dum has come our way in many years. But there are old tales of time long ago when the mines below were as bright and shining as the stars in the sky." He told them. "That they rang with a music made only by many master hammers striking anvils." He smiled. "I often wish I could step back in time and see the world as it was. Back when everything was new and bright. Instead of now when there is darkness in many corners of the world and people can't always be trusted."

Thorin was silent but he too wish he could have seen Moria in it's glory days. When the mines were filled with people and laughter, not blood and death as when he had seem them. They carried on the rest of the day with little talk.

When they stopped for the night in a small wood by the road Fili and Kil sat with Bilbo, Dwalin and Balin. "Tell us one of the old tales of Khazad-dum." Fili asked.

"Yes please." Added Kili. "There are many but we have only heard a few." He wasn't exaggerating Moria stood from before the start of the first age and didn't fall till just under 1000 years ago. Therefore there were more stories of the mines than any save the oldest of the old could know. And they rarely cared about the affairs of dwarves.

"Alright." He thought for a moment. "this was one of my favorites as a boy. This is the tale of Harorin, and is trip down Silverlode.

_Harorin was the third son of the third king of Khazad-dum. He was curious and had little love of gems or gold. He desired to know what was beyond the horizon. So he crafted himself a boat that was sturdy and true and headed out form the southern end of Mirrormere. He sailed on the icy river. It wasn't long before he saw trees looming in the distance. There were great and strange to him. Tall and silver with bright gold flowers in their tops and golden leaves at their feet. It was as thought he whole forest was forged out of precious metals. And the new leaves were sprouting and green as uncut emeralds. He was in awe of this magical place. As he passed under the canopy the river was then also covered in gold leaves and the shimmering water seemed to be made of mithril. Soon though not only his eyes encountered beauty but his ears. He could hear a lovely voice singing form down the river. As he was looking and listening he didn't pay any mind to where he was going. That was till he and his little boat tumbled over the edge of a small falls. He crashed at the bottom nearly on top of a lady that was washing her feet nearby. The water was now very shallow and Harorin looked up at the radiant lady. Her hair was golden and her limbs white as stars and in her eyes danced laughter. She giggled at the silliness of a dwarf on his belly with his boat on his head. Though it was a strange chance they should meet Harorin and the Lady Nimrodel became great friends till the end of his days. He would travel from the mines to the forest of Lothlorien (thought never again by boat)._

The company looked at him, they had all began listening soon after he had started. Dwarves much like hobbits love hearing stories, no matter how old they are.

Thorin spoke first. "There is little love between elves and dwarves today." He said with a sneer. He didn't care for elves especially those of Mirkwood.

"That's true but there are tales of times when all the races were friendly and peaceful with one another. There are even old tales of old tales, back when orcs made cities and weren't servants of darkness. My father use to say the only thing that doesn't change in this world is the fact that all things change." Bilbo countered. "Maybe one day things will change again. They can't go back to how they were but perhaps there can be a friendlier peace between dwarves and elves again."

"When pigs fly and dwarves are tall as men." Thorin returned.

Bilbo smirked and then whispered to the twins. "I bet Gandalf could make a fire work like flying pigs. Aye?" the two soon burst out in laughter and Balin chuckled. Thorin ignored them not having heard the comment.

An: and other one done.

PS: the story Bilbo told isn't real I made it up. Not even sure if Nimrodel is that old.


	12. How Bifur Lost His Marbles

AN: the path from the Shire to Rivendell will be a mix between, Hobbit movie, Hobbit book and The Fellowship book. Plus some stuff that I will add of course

"/ Dwarfish speech/"

"/: Elvish speech:/"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Bilbo_

The company of Thorin plus one wizard, because he refused to be called part of the company, were headed East. The rough plan, as Bilbo understood it, was to go to Rivendell and have a rest and resupply there before heading across the Misty Mountains north of the elvish city. From there they would be in wild country and he wasn't sure exactly where they were to go. He did catch the drift that Thorin, and most of the older dwarves, didn't want to come anywhere near Mirkwood forest unless they had to. And the final stop would be by the Long Lake before they made their way to Erebor.

Bilbo didn't like this plan. Mostly because it seemed rather half baked. They were headed to a mountain that contained a DRAGON, they had little idea as to where they could safely stop and resupply and a map that told them there was a secret door that was magicked shut and couldn't be seen. He must be nuts following them. A sensible Hobbit would go back home when they left Rivendell. No a sensible hobbit would have turned them away the morning after they arrived with a simple 'No thank you, come again.'

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Dwalin_

He could tell something was bothering Bilbo but not what was wrong. The farther they went the quieter he became. He looked increasingly thoughtful like he was having a great debate. They were making good time and taking the road so going wasn't hard. They made camp off the road where ever the best shelter was. Dwalin was wondering if Bilbo was regretting coming with them, and how to fix that problem.

That night Gandalf said they would stop at Weather Top and get a lay of the land. Dwalin rode nearer to Bilbo. "So how far do you think we have come?" He asked

"Farther than I had ever planed to go." Bilbo replied with a sigh. "In terms of distance. Wethertop is nigh 100 miles from Bree as the crow flies, if I recall correctly. And Bree is double that to Hobbiton as the road goes."

"300 miles is not such a long journey. Dwarves in the old days would make the trip from Moria to the Blue Mountains or to the Iron Hills each year. Traveling was safer back then." He paused then rushing added. "Not that you're not safe. There isn't anything we can't handle."

Bilbo looked at him the chuckled. "Oh really?" Dwalin nodded. "Even... Dragons?"

"I, well, no." He looked down. "but you don't find dragons about on the road not even in these times."

Bilbo laughed again at his embarrassment. Once he had calmed himself his face fell. "You missed one key point with your encouragement. Dwarves might travel long ways but us hobbits, we don't travel. No hobbit I've ever even heard of liked traveling, some liked where they were when they got there but none said they liked the going." He gave a small smile to Dwalin. "My mother use to say she liked to see the Havens. But the road could do with shortening. I feel I will agree with her. The farther we go the father it seems we still have to go."

Dwalin nodded. He had felt the same way when wandering about looking for work and a place to settle. "Do you mean the Grey Havens?" Balin asked he had come up near his brother and heard most of their conversation.

"Yes. Are there others?" Bilbo asked curious he hadn't heard of any other Havens.

"Not that I know of." Balin replied. "Did your mother ever go to the Blue Mountains while she was there?"

"Yes. Mother told me she had her fill of complaining there. The elves would complain about the dwarves and the dwarves about the elves. She said it made no sense to her because both peoples worked well together and traded quite often." He smiled at the two dwarves. "Mother was of the opinions that dwarves and elves would explode if they didn't have something to fuss about. Was she right?"

Balin laughed at the back handed joke Dwalin just shook his head. "Hey I take offense to that." Piped in the ever cheerful Bofur. He had only heard the last bit.

"So you are fussing about my comment?" Bilbo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bofur opened his mouth a few times before Balin, Dwalin and Bilbo all laughed. "that was very unfair."

"Well you did hire me as a burglar. Doesn't that mean it is my job to be unfair?"

Bofur looked away pouting much like Fili and Kili when he got the better of them.

Bilbo could tell after a moment that Bofur didn't take his words as a jest. "I meant no offense, Bofur. I was only teasing about the elves of the Grey Havens and dwarves of the Blue Mountains complaining about one another."

Bofur looked up at him, seeing the honestly he smiled. Bofur knew that he Bifur and Bombur were the odd dwarves of the group. All the others could trace their relation to Thorin but they couldn't none of their ancestors were of the noble line of Durin.

Balin knew the problem though, he also knew the twins getting away with their antics likely made them feel even more distanced. "You came with us." He said to Bofur. "That's what matters. Many with truer blood than yours stayed safe at home. That's what counts. Same for you Bilbo."

Bofur nodded his thanks. Bilbo looked so confused. "I don't understand? What did you mean by that?"

"Bifur, Bofur and Bombur are the only dwarves in this company not of the line of Durin." Dwalin said.

Bilbo looked around at all the others as if seeing them for the first time. "I didn't know that. How can you tell?" He asked. "Is there some feature that I'm overlooking?"

"No master Baggins. We just know each others lineage." Balin told him.

His eyes lit up like they hadn't since they left Bree. "Can you tell me? Hobbits love family history." It was true being able to tell how any hobbit was related to you was nearly a sport. But many used it as an excuse to say some hobbits were better than others.

Balin began explaining starting with Thorin since he was closest to that famous line. He had gotten through Thorin the twins and was almost to he and Dwalin when they arrived to the look out. They had to dismount partway up because the trail was so narrow. Bilbo wanted to go to the top but was scared of heights. So he took Dwalin's sleeve and kept the dwarf between him and the edge as often as he could. Dwalin had no issue with that since it meant several times Bilbo was near plastered to his side as they ascended.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Bilbo_

Once they reached the top it was just a wide open space, with a few standing stones that gave the impression of a once great structure. He looked around letting go of Dwalin and stepping toward the middle. He looked around himself and he was awed and terrified all at once. For a hobbit that had never traveled more than 200 miles from his home , he for once had an idea of just how vast the world was.

He turned around near the center several times before he stopped. He noticed Dwalin was looking at him. "Did you know? Did you know it was all so big?"

Dwalin looked at him. He could now see terror in the smaller male. The hobbit was so far out of his depth he looked to be drowning. "Yes." was all Dwalin could say.

Bilbo looked at the ground for a while. He nodded to himself, then looked up and nodded to the dwarf. The hobbit on the most unexpected journey began to realize how small and unimportant his life was.

He walked over to the western side and looked back toward his home. There he could see Bree. The Old Forest was like a dark green splatter and the road a long thin snake in the grass. His eyes traveled farther. The thin dark shades of the Far Downs was all that told of them even existing. Then there was a wall of gray-blue beyond them. The Blue Mountains loomed far in the west. Behind them was a sight Bilbo never wished to see. A dark blue ribbon reaching up to the lighter horizon. As soon as he identified the sea he jerked away turning back toward the center of the lookout. He hadn't noticed his shadow till he almost turned into Dwalin. The dwarf had stuck with him. He looked up nearly in his arms and gave a grateful smile and a light blush. The others were looking about and investigating the stones or looking to the north-east. None of them even noticed his plight.

He stood for a moment just thankful for a friend. He smiled at the dwarf again. He reached out and took a hold of Dwalin's sleeve and moved to the southern side. Past the South Downs there was nothing. Just wide open near featureless green. In the north there were several patches of hills that could be seen and on the far northern horizon he could just make out a cluster of smaller mountains just west of the Misty. He guessed that was Carn Dum the former home of the Witch King of Angmar.

Finally they turned east looking over the land they would have to cover. This time Bilbo looked from the sky downward. The farthest thing in the east he could see was the white topped Misty Mountains. He could see how they got their name. Clouds seemed to be stuck among the peaks just giving hints at their true heights. Directly east coming out of the mountains was a river Bilbo guessed it had to be the Loudwater for Amon Sul was closer to them. Between the two rivers was a dark green forest. Form the color it looked to be full of evergreens. Between Weather Top and Amon Sul was several rolling hills that the road wined through.

Bilbo was looking over the hills near them when he noticed movement. He looked closer, yes there it was again. It looked to be a gray shape, or green, or brown? He couldn't seem to decide what color it was. It wasn't huge only about man sized. He would guess somewhere between Gandalf and his old friend Arathorn. It was moving quickly from the north-west to the south east.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Dwalin_

Dwalin was glad Bilbo seemed to get over his fear and bewilderment and take in the wonder of the wide world. He thought the reaction to the west was a but strange. Dwalin wondered what he saw that scared him. He would ask later once the hobbit was done looking. When Bilbo turned to face the Misty Mountains his eyes moved south and east looking toward Moria, another kingdom lost to his people. But there at least they had a chance of taking the enemy, if they had enough men. Numbers didn't matter much in this plight though all the dwarves in Middle Earth would do you little good against a dragon.

Dwalin didn't look to Bilbo till the hobbit pulled on his sleeve. Bilbo was using him as an anchor and leaning forward out over the ledge to get a better look at something. 'Hobbits must have sharp eyes because I don't see anything but hills and the river a ways on.'

"What is it?" He asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"I don't know but it's the size of a man and moving diagonally through the hills." Bilbo replied. He leaned farther out and tried to look harder, but then sighed and straitened. "It's gone. Whatever it was in in one of the valleys and hasn't come back out."

"Could be a lone hose that got lose, or a wolf, may even bee one of those Rangers you hear about." Dwalin told him. "But no matter. Nothing man sized will give the whole company any trouble."

"Be careful you may jinx us." Bilbo warned. "can we so back down. I don't like high places. Hobbits are meant to be under hills not on top of them."

Dwalin smirked. "Aye, the same is true of dwarves. But the view is nice to see on occasion."

Bilbo shook his head. "Very rare occasions." Dwalin nodded and they headed down, Bilbo didn't release his sleeve till they were back with the ponies. He went over to Sceimh and loved on her for a long while. Dwalin and Bilbo chatted while he was tending to his dear pony. Dwalin was impressed by Bilbo's vision, the dwarf could barely see the Blue Mountains, but not all the way to the sea.

As the others came down Bombur and Bilbo got supper together after Oin started the fire. They had a pleasant evening and went to bed early.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Fili_

Being two of the youngest, and the ones always in to mischief Fili and Kili were once again gathering the fire wood. They both stopped, they heard a sound. Someone was speaking Khuzdul. They went to investigate since Thorin had asked them not to speak their tongue with the hobbit and wizard in their company.

They found Bifur sitting under bushy tree... talking to it. Fili and Kili had to bite the inside of their mouths. They knew it was wrong but seeing the crazy dwarf talk to a tree the hilarious. They nearly ran back to camp and burst out laughing once they arrived. The older members of the company thought they had played some prank and so ignored them.

Nori being mischievous himself asked what was so funny. Hearing that Bifur was taking to trees was concerning to some and funny to others.

"I don't see how that's funny." Bilbo spoke up. "I think it's very sad."

"I agree." Bofur said in defense of his cousin.

"He was a brave and valiant fighter that was hurt saving dwarvish lives. You should have respect. He can't help it now can he?" Balin scolded them gently. Oin nodded both knew and fought with the dwarf before and after the injury.

The twins looked away. It was funny, but they shouldn't laugh. Story goes that Bifur saved there mother's life once back when she was a young dwarf. He was one of the best trackers and Dis had gotten lost one winter. He found her near froze to death and brought her home safe. And he fought at Thror's side at Moria, where he got the ax wound that still pledged him. They both felt a bit ashamed but quickly found something to make them for get their mistake, ie they went to finish their plans for evening the score with the burglar.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Balin_

Being one of the lightest sleepers was a curse sometimes. He jerked awake thinking he heard the sound of bells. Looking around he didn't see anything, save 11 sleeping dwarves, 1 wizard, 1 hobbit and Bifur who was on guard that night.

He gave a small wave to Bifur before turning over to go back to sleep. But before he did Balin heard Bifur speak. "/What are you doing up there?/" He heard. Balin lay quite but heard no response. Then he spoke again "/You could come with us. I'm sure Thorin would not mind... much/" Balin sighed Fili and Kili were right Bifur had finally lose his marbles. He would speak to Thorin about the dwarf staying behind in Rivendell.

The next day when Balin spoke to Thorin he was bothered as well. But Thorin said they would discuss it in depth once they arrived at the elvish city. There was little they could do right now. Though they all kept a closer watch of Bifur. But he did nothing out of the ordinary all day. That night they saw a light up ahead and Thorin said their Burglar should go and check it out.

AN: Tom, Bert and William come in next time.

If you can guess what Bilbo saw, or why it seemed to change color you get a virtual cookie. And I will know you have (most likely) read at least one of the LOTR books. But no more hints than that, you will see when you see.


	13. Larry, Curly and Mo

AN: I thought about a cross over where Harry (Gandalf), Neville (Radagast), Fred and George (2 Blue Wizards) were 4 of the 5 wizards of Middle Earth. But it's just a bit of an idea. IF someone wants it they can have it. I likely won't make a fic out of it.

Stealing the knife bit in the films was idiotic and didn't happen in the books I like the book version of this part better.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Bilbo_

This was turning out to be _such a fine_ day. Gandalf had business to tend too and left the company that morning. Then it had been raining about lunch and they were all too wet for even Gloin to build a fire, and he was a master at such things. When they spotted what looked like a bonfire was up ahead and off in the trees a ways they debated going to see what it was. Thorin said Bilbo, as the burglar, would go check it out and tell them what it was.

He huffed and walked away form the company. Dwalin, Balin and Bofur had protested but Thorin said he should prove his usefulness. So here he was sneaking through the woods at night in the rain. He did have a bit of fun with them and use his hobbit skills to vanish into the night. He had a smirk on his face when he heard a few gasps as he seemed to vanish.

Bilbo crept closer and closer to the fire. Once he was at the edge of the clearing he saw the 3 mountain trolls. They were sitting round a cooking fire arguing about only having mutton for supper. Bilbo listened for a bit fascinated. The 'leader' if you could call him that seemed to be Tom, William was the winier and Bert seemed to try and keep the peace.

He was about to turn and go back to the company when he saw the Troll purse at Bert's hip. It was as large as Bilbo's chest. Everyone knows that troll purses are full of interesting treasures and valuables. He decided to prove his worth by bringing it back. And maybe seeing if there was anything in there to interest a hobbit while he was at it.

Bilbo watched all the trolls carefully, he noticed that all of them had on purses. So he would take them all. Bert was easy he was sitting close to the tree line and being ignored by the other two. Bilbo pulled out his pocket knife, which was usually used for carving, and cut the cord securing the bags ties to the trolls belt. Tom's was next. It was harder but he was able to get back into the tree line with his prize and hide it.

Bilbo's luck ran out when he went after Williams bag.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Bofur_

Bilbo had been gone a long while. He was starting to get worried about the hobbit. During this journey the two of then had talked about wood carving and toy making. The way Bilbo spoke of making toys for birthday parties was a bit strange and he wanted to ask more questions. While talking he was also showing him how to make simple toys, since the one Bilbo could craft were the most basic. More like just carved figures than real toys to a dwarf.

But none the less he liked the little guy and was worried about his safety. He was also worried about his cousin. Since they stopped and Bilbo went off he kept looking up into the trees. It was like he was searching for something. Bofur didn't want to leave Bifur in the elvish city but if he started chatting with trees again they may have no other choice. Thankful he didn't, Bifur did nothing odd all day or all evening.

_Balin_

Balin and the twins were serving as lookouts. They were watching where Bilbo had vanished to. He was also worried about the hobbit. And about Dwalin. He had seen the two growing closer each day. They would speak in low tones about everything under the sun from Erebor to Gondor, from the Gray Havens to the great river. He hadn't heard Dwalin talk so much with anyone other than him and their lost brother.

They were watching the fire and the forest near it for any signs of the hobbit. Kili spoke up all the sudden. "I hear something." He said leaning forward. They all listened hard but there was nothing for a long while. Then there was a shout in a high hobbit voice. Balin knew it was their hobbit and that he was in distress if Sceimh's reaction to the noise was anything to go by. Hearing the sound she had whinnied loudly and pawed the ground.

"Somethings gone wrong." He said to Thorin. "We need to go find our hobbit."

Thorin looked fierce. He didn't like the hobbit and other than cooking he thought the small male useless. This seemed to prove him right. "Let's go fetch the nuisance" Thorin said.

Balin sighed. He was glad they were going but Thorin's attitude was putting a strain on he and Dwalin's relationship. Dwalin refused to see the useless, soft, fool Thorin saw and Thorin couldn't see the interesting, clever, and even brave hobbit that Dwalin did. They weren't far from an open clash and that wouldn't do the company any good. He was using all his diplomatic skills to keep them calm and away form each other. He knew as the former Captain of the guard Dwalin would protect Thorin no matter what but he would do a much better job if he didn't want to wring the king's neck.

_Dwalin_

They moved closer to the fire with weapons out. Once they reached the edge they saw the three trolls. Dwalin put his hand on his face in annoyance. Had he not just 2 days ago said they were safe for any man sized thing. Now here they were against trolls, a very unman-sized thing. Great just great.

As they attacked the trolls turned and fought them back. It wasn't till the trolls knew they were losing that they spoke. "Drop 'em or me crush 'im." The largest one said.

The company paused when the heard a squeak. Bilbo was in the creatures hand and being squeezed very roughly. He seemed to be gasping for air and scratching at the giant hand holding him. Thorin was reluctant but he through down his weapons. It wasn't long before all the dwarves were unarmed and in sacks.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Bilbo_

What a mess he had gotten them in. 'A hobbit has no business being greedy and showing off.' He scolded himself. He should have left well enough alone, and not bothered with any of the bags. 'No sense crying over spilled cream.' He repeated to himself. It was one of his fathers favorite phrases.

He had to think of a way out of this. The 'Ri' brothers along with Oin and Gloin were strung up on the spit over the fire. They were starting to sweat as the trolls turned them like a roast. Then they started to argue over how to cook them.

That he could use. "No No no. You can't do that." Bilbo said when William suggested they eat them raw.

"And what do you know about cooking dwarf?" Tom asked with a sneer

"Well... Well I know you can't have then raw. Do you know what kind of dwarves these are?"

"There are kinds of dwarves?" William asked. He seemed much younger than the other two.

"Oh yes yes of course." Bilbo said his clever mind working a mile a minute to come up with a good story. "You see there are the fat lazy dwarves of the east that sit on pile of gold all day and do nothing. Now those are good just plucked out of their breaches. But not this lot. This bunch are western Dwarves form the Blue Mountains. They are absolutely covered in elf slime from living with the _fair folk_." He said fair like it was curse. Hoping that such terrible creatures would hate anything a pure and wholesome as a elf.

The dwarves shouted at him for saying they had any kind of elvish anything and Bert who had picked up Kili threw him away as though he burned his hand. "Elves he shouted. Those ninny's aren't fit to eat. Leave a bad taste for weeks."

"so how do you cook these elf dwarves?" Tom asked.

"well..." He trailed off

"tell us the secret to cooking western dwarves." Tom demanded.

"Half a minute. It's been a long while since there was any need of such recipes." The dwarves were all appalled again. Well most of them. Some, like Balin and Thorin were catching on to the hobbits plan. He seemed to think for a moment. "Now I remember. You need lots of fennel and hemlock to counter act the flowery elf taste. And you will absolutely have to skin them."

That comment caused another out burst of rage form the captives. The trolls ignored them though and began arguing a new on weather to listen to the barrowhobbit, or not. Skinning would take time, but elf after taste was just as bad.

Just as they were settling it there was a voice in the east. "Let the dawn take you." It shouted and a large stone fell reveling a the dawn light. The trolls threw up their hands, dropping Bilbo and turned to stone as soon as the light touched them.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Gandalf_

The wizard was once again having to reevaluate their hobbit. He was very clever. To think up such lies. But now Gandalf was curious as to how he was caught. No hobbit not even a gentle one as Bilbo was such a terrible burglar as to be out matched by a troll.

"Now master Baggins you can explain why one of the race of master thieves would be caught by trolls." He asked leaning on his staff.

"Now you see here. I am no thief and Hobbits are not master thieves either." Bilbo declared.

"Obviously." Thorin said sarcastically but he was ignored by the pair.

"And how exactly did you come to that conclusion?" Gandalf asked. "Are hobbits not masters at moving silently? Can you not all but vanish in the dusk, better than a stag, if you wish?"

"Well yes. I suppose all those things are true. But we are honest folk and don't spend our lives stealing."

"Why of course not. And there are a many well trained battle hardened robbers and crooks out their that I could have chosen but are not honest thieves like a hobbit. They would more than likely slip into Erebor steal all they could then trick the dragon into eating the others. You on the other hand have little interest in the treasure. Now back to my question. How were you caught?"

"I... well you see... I... um..." He looked away bright red. "Gandalf, can one catch gold sickness from dwarves?" he asked honestly and more than a bit frightened.

"Not that I know of. But then again the only peoples immune to the power of gold are hobbits and us wizards, as far as I know. Even elves have been known to catch the disease. Why do you ask?" Gandalf replied concerned for the hobbit.

"Well I was wondering if it was gold lust or pigheadedness, or showing off that got me captured. But I now think the latter two and a heavy dose of stupidity is why I was captured. I had heard so much about the amazing things found in troll purses that I had to see for myself."

"you were caught purse snatching?" Thorin asked. "You really are useless."

"Well I'd like to see the crown-less king do any better. Why don't you go tickle the dragon for a bit of useless gold while I give the orders and act superior Aye?" Bilbo shot at him with venom.

Thorin was about to shout back when Oin spoke up. "I think that's about enough. I'm near deaf and I grow tired of the 2 of you. The hobbit is one of us and came when many others didn't he has done all he can and if nothing else his skill with food has make the road easier and that deserves some respect. As for you." He turned to Bilbo who was blushing at the praise. "You shouldn't raise to his taunts. You are better than that just as I know he is better than to make them. Now both of you need to be civil and get along we shall be traveling together for several months and this fighting is a waste of strength."

Bilbo nodded feeling a bit shamed. "I'm sorry for what I said. But Oin is right we shouldn't fight. Also Thorin please remember I AM a hobbit. I'm NOT a dwarf you are not my king, you are my ally and one day maybe even my friend nothing more. At least not till you have a kingdom again. You can boss me around as long as we are in your own home but out here you have no power over me." He explained his thoughts to Thorin.

Thorin looked at the hobbit. Yes on a level he knew that Bilbo was not a dwarf but just assumed he would fall in line. 'Well it seems that age old adage about assuming has come to be.' He thought. Thorin realized Bilbo was right he had no authority over the hobbit like he did with anyone else. And they weren't even in his lands where he could claim a bit of power over him.

Bilbo turned and vanished back into the bushes. "Where's he going?" Fili asked

"Is he still mad?" Kili added. He liked to pick on Bilbo but didn't really want to harm him.

"I would say he has gone to think over Oin's words and his own actions. We should let him be for now." Gandalf replied.

"Likely gone back to Sceimh. He loves her very much." Dwalin said voice tight. He didn't like the hobbit he was growing feelings for and Thorin his best friend and cousin fighting.

"You know the trolls had to have a hole to stay in near by." Bofur said.

"You're right, we should find it." Thorin told them. It wasn't hard to find the trolls left a very obvious path to and from the horde but the door was sealed and none of them could open it.

"You not use the key?" Bilbo asked right behind them, making everyone jump, even the wizard.

"We would if we had the key." Thorin said obviously.

"Here." He offered said key.

"Where did you get that? Why didn't you offer earlier?" He demanded

"I wasn't here earlier I just came up the path looking for all of you. I got the key from the troll purses. I was looking for them. When I found them again you were all gone." Bilbo explained

"So didn't go back to the horses?" Kili asked. "You aren't mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" He asked curious not really sure what there was to be mad about.

"Purses? As in more than one?" Nori the thief asked.

"Yes. I was caught stealing the last one. I threw it off into the bushes when he garbed me."

"Ahh. That explains why you asked me about the sickness. You decided to take all their bags instead of stopping at one. But I think that is more hobbit nature. I've never seen a hobbit stop at one anything. Especially anything to eat."

"That is untrue. We only have one house, or one mate. We don't have lots of those." Bilbo said with a huff. Most of the company laughed.

Thorin opened the door with ease but there was nothing in this world that would make Bilbo enter that hole in the ground. The smell from here was enough for him to nearly gag.

_Dwalin_

Dwalin was the first back out. "Here. I saw you didn't have a weapon and this looks your size." He said red faced holding out a dagger in it's sheath.

Bilbo also blushed but took the blade putting it at his side. "I... Thank you, but I don't know how to fight."

"I could teach you." He felt as though his face was glowing with the heat of his blush.

"I'd like that." Bilbo took Dwalin's sleeve. "Would you like to see what was in the purses?"

He nodded they headed back to the fire. Dwalin decided they would likely camp there and so the two of them went after the horses and bags before coming back to look in the purses. Once they got back thought some of the others were there and they decided to wait for everyone.

Thorin and Gandalf showed there swords, and Bilbo his knife. They had found some other treasures but not much. Most of it was in the bags Bilbo had. There was lots of jewels, jewelry and coins. But Bilbo was much more interested in the 2 maps he found in there. They all made camp under the feet of the now stone giants. Bilbo lay beside Dwalin nearly touching looking over the maps of the eastern world. They were not rare but still hard to come by in the Shire. Dwalin was just glad to have his hobbit safe and content.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

AN: Ok so I ended here because I am trying to decide my course. Much like Aragorn at the great river I have put it off as long as I could. I now have to decide if I follow the book and have the rest of the ride to Rivendell be nearly uneventful or the movie and have them be chased by Wargs and their riders, and meet Radagast.

This is the second writing of this chapter. The first had Bilbo leaving the company. And is why you shouldn't write when pissed at the world.


	14. Meetings

AN: I have made my decision.

Ugg I don't know why this was so hard!

Lots of POV changes hope it doesn't get confusing

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Bilbo_

By the time camp was set and they had eaten the company were exhausted. Bilbo even ended up falling asleep with his new maps as a pillow. They had had a long day and even longer night with the trolls.

Hobbits rarely sleep during the day and even, tired as he was from the stress of the previous night, he couldn't rest long. So Bilbo woke not long after noon, he decided to have some fresh meat if he could get any. He penned a short note and placed it on Dwalin's sleeping chest before leaving the camp to hunt for some birds or rabbits.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_Bombur_

Bombur was the next awake. His nose pulled him out of the dream lands. He could have sworn he smelled rabbit. Looking around and sure enough there burglar had a nice fire going. There were 3 rabbits on skewers and his own soup pot boiling merrily.

"Where did you get rabbit?" He asked

Bilbo squeaked and jumped not having heard Bombur coming over. "I went and caught them."

Bombur smiled and easily took over the stew. He was even more pleased to see carrots and taters in the pot too. He had noticed the vegetables going bad but they didn't have much use for them. Most dwarves won't eat vegetables unless they are hidden in a dish or covered in some kind of gravy. But he had seen Bilbo eating them raw.

The two of them worked well, they talked quietly about their favorite recipes and of things that had gone horribly wrong in the kitchen. Bilbo had to bite his hand when Bombur told him of his his brother catching his beard on fire leaning too close to smell a dish. Bilbo in turn told of his cousin Tadeus Took who put a whole, right out of the oven, mini pie in his mouth not realizing it was hot. How he squealed and near choked his fool self to death had Bombur roaring with laughter.

His booming laugh which, like the rest of him, was very large woke several of the company. He was still laughing though. And every time he would about get a hold of him self he would look at Bilbo and the hobbit would raise one eyebrow and it would set him off again. Soon the heavy dwarf was near on the ground and tears were in his eyes. Bilbo for his part had a large smirk on his face.

"Your better than a dinner bell Bombur. I'll have to tell you about the time Yasmine Mayflower ended up in the middle of the marshes. It's quite hilarious." He said smiling fully down at his friend. Bombur lay on his back arms wide.

"You do that you silly hobbit." He chuckled some more. "Well don't just stand around lunch is ready."

_Kili_

The others needed no farther prompting. Everyone save Kili was happy that their Burglar was at least a capable hunter. Kili was unhappy because that was his job. IF not for hunting he and his bow were useless. So while the lunch was good he ate slowly and pouted the whole time.

He didn't know how Fili felt but the farther they went on this quest the younger and more useless he felt. Kili was not to proud to admit their lives had been saved by the quick thinking of Bilbo. He was clever, could move silently and undetectably and... and now he was a hunter too. Kili expected to be out done by the other dwarves that were twice his age at the youngest but not the hobbit. He frowned and soon as he was done he stood and left the camp.

_Fili_

He couldn't tell what had his brother in such a mood but he was going to find out. When Kili left Fili quickly finished his meal and followed. It wasn't hard to find him. He did know Kili's mind better than Kili himself most of the time.

"What's wrong Ki?" He asked sitting by him. Kili just shook his head. Fili sighed Kili had fallen into that habit a few years back. When his voice was changing it would crack terrible when he was upset. Some of the other children had made fun of him for having a high pitched voice when he was bothered by something. This of course didn't help anything. Kili had learned to keep quiet to prevent ridicule. Children were some of the cruelest people in the world.

Kili's problems with bullies was one of the reasons he wanted to go on this quest. IF they took Erebor they wouldn't just be another set of refugees they would be princes and no one would dare bother his brother again. They may have been twins but were very different. Fili had taken their fathers looks and was better accepted as being a Blue Mountaineer. But Kili, according to their mom, looked near identical to Thorin when he was young. This made him a target, not only for being an outsider but Fili knew there were several factions in the West that couldn't stand Thorin or the line of Durin. They had lived so long with no influence from the line of kings, and they didn't want to change that.

The worst for Kili though was his ever growing height. Several of the cruelest said Kili was adopted or worse yet the bastard son of one of the elves from the Havens or some random human traveler. But they would show them. When they took Erebor he would tell Thorin all those things they had kept secret to keep the peace and let there Uncle the king release his fury on them.

But it wasn't old haunts and bullies that had his dear brother silent now. No something happened back there that he missed. "Come on Ki. I can't help you or fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"You can't fix it." He said in his pouting voice. Fili knew it well and couldn't help but smirk.

"Well I can at least join you in misery if you share it." He nudged his brother in the side.

Kili sighed dramatically. 'Ga my brother is such a girl sometimes.' Fili thought. "I'm useless. I'm too young, I can't do anything right and even a hobbit, a _hobbit_ Fi can hunt better than I can. And he doesn't even have a weapon. Well other than the knife Dwalin gave him."

"You are so upset because you were out hunted by a little creature that lives in lands like this and can move about with out a sound or foot print?" He asked sarcastically.

Kili blushed. He hadn't thought about it that way. "I'm an idiot aren't I?"

"Yes you are little brother. But I'm here to get your head back strait."

"Who are you calling little. I'm near a hand taller than you and you are only 20 minutes older."

"20 Minutes is a lot of wisdom. And being closer to the ground is an advantage, I'm less likely to get bird brained ideas."

They quickly devolved into name calling and wrestling.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

_Ori_

He was a bit nervous when Bilbo came to sit by him and Balin. He was still shocked by the hobbits reaction to asking about the language. While he understood why, Ori was a shy dwarf by nature and didn't have the courage to approach Bilbo.

"Hello Ori." The hobbit said taking a seat. "Balin could you help me with these. Most of the places on these maps are not labeled and I only have the most basic knowledge of anything beyond the Misty Mountains."

"Sure. Ori here will be a great help. He's got quite an eye and likes to draw too." The older dwarf said.

Bilbo smiled handing him the other map. He was right the map showed the whole of Middle Earth, from the sea in the west to Mordor in the east. But not one of the lands were labeled. The other map showed east to the mountains but only the southern parts, Moria and Lothlorien being the northern most regions of that map. "How would you like them labeled?" Ori asked shyly.

Bilbo thought for a moment. "I don't like too much on a map at once. How about you and I copy the maps one time each? Then on one we can label the land marks, one the cities and the other the territories."

Ori smiled that was a great idea and then they could all 3 have a copy of the maps. The two set to work right away. The two spent the time it took to make the copies telling about their shared love of recording things. They promised to show each other their journals when they got to Rivendell.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Balin_

He had trouble suppressing a chuckle when he got up and the two didn't even notice. Ori and Bilbo got on very well, both shy, well educated and very sweet. He was glad for their obliviousness when he saw the dark look in his brothers eyes. If poor Ori noticed that Dwalin was trying to flay him with his mind the boy would be terrified.

Balin stepped right into the line of daggers his little brother was glaring at their scribe. "You have no right." He stated simply when he had Dwalin's attention

His brother just looked up at him with a raised brow.

"You have no right to glare and growl at Ori. The boy is doing nothing wrong."

"But he's.."

"Doing nothing wrong. Even if he were flirting with Bilbo. Neither has a claim. No one has asked to court either and both are of age to make their own decisions."

Dwalin glared harder.

"If you are so bent on having him you should ask. OR state a claim in a more official manner. But until you pluck up the courage Bilbo if free and available. And if I do say so myself there are more than a few dwarves that may not wait around. Bofur and Ori are prime candidates. Both have things in common with Bilbo and he seems to enjoy their company. And you had best hurry brother, because I fear that before this trip is over you will have the competition of a king."

Balin wasn't a fool and he knew Thorin very well. The King Under the Mountain would change from loathing to respect with the first truly brave thing the halfling did. And from respect it wouldn't be long before he became smitten if Bilbo was unattached. But Thorin also loved his family too much to ever see Bilbo as more than a dear cousin if he was with Dwalin or Ori for that matter. Their leader may challenge Bofur for the hobbits heart but not kin.

Dwalin stood and grumbled something inappropriate in Khuzdul that Balin choose to ignore. He then walked off. Balin sighed. He hoped Dwalin would act soon. He liked Bilbo and would have no trouble seeing him as another brother.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

_Thorin _

The illustrious leader was stuck. He knew that the Burglar had been clever and got them out of a tight spot. But then again he had placed them in said spot. But on the other hand he had helped rid the world of 3 trolls and got his hands on all 3 purses, which was impressive. Oin was also right he had been overly harsh and demanding. So he decided to wait and see. He would keep his judgments to himself till the hobbit proved himself one way or another.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_General_

The company stayed at the camp for the rest of that day and trough the night. The next morning at day break they were off again. The day was warm and the rain was long gone. For several hours they made good time riding at an easy pace.

They had reached the open lands before the fords of Rivendell when it all went down hill. Out of the south there was a pack of Orcs riding Wargs headed strait for them. Most of the horses panicked but weren't able to unseat their riders. They did dance around and try to bolt, but the dwarves took firm hands and reined them in.

Bilbo and Gandalf were in the best shape. Their horses were calm and didn't startle at he foul beasts. Sceimh proved even more valuable when a warg charged Bilbo the horse turned and double kicked the beast in its chest causing it to crumple to the ground. But her rider was near useless. Poor Bilbo was scared stiff. It was all he could do not to fall to the ground in terror. He hated and feared wolves more than anything. These giant wargs scared any sense and fight right out of his heart.

They fought and felled several wargs and their riders but there were still more to come. The company had no choice but to flee. There was little safety in the woods so they made for Rivendell.

They had lost the road some way to the south. Gandalf was in the lead and urged his horse down a steep embankment. The others was soon pressed after him. Once they were down in the shelter they heard the screaming of orcs but above that was the call of horns... Elvish horns.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

_Thorin_

Thorin was not a happy camper. He knew they were heading for the elvish city but being shown up (as he saw it) by those same elves didn't set well with him. He growled out his greeting to the elf Lord. Just to infuriate him farther _Elrond_ just smiled at him as though he was indulging a small child. Then the elf spoke to them.

"Greetings honored guests." Elrond said in a calm inviting tone. HE had the others led to the dinning hall so they could eat while he spoke to Gandalf and Thorin.

The 3 discussed the map, the trip and the key. Elrond agreed with Gandalf that the door was likely shut with dwarf magic and would be impossible to find unless you knew where to look. Elrond took the map and promised to look for hidden runes until he found the secret or they had to leave.

Thorin was not pleased with that idea but bit his tongue. He knew, even if he didn't like it that Elrond was the only person they could go to for help.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_Bilbo_

The next morning Bilbo woke refreshed and more relaxed than he had been since Dwalin showed up at his door. HE looked in on the others and found them all still asleep so he headed out to explore the elvish city his mother had told him about. Bilbo was enchanted with the architecture and even happier when a kind elf showed him the library.

Bilbo was looking over the books trying to find a title that caught his attention. What he found instead was a young boy. What caught his attention was that the boy was human. Curious as ever Bilbo approached.

"Hello there."

The child turned and looked at him. Bilbo was struck. The boy looked near identical to his lost friend Arathorn. "Oh hello. Who are you?" The child asked

"My name is Bilbo Baggins. And what is your name might I ask?"

"I'm Estel." the child replied with an elvish gesture.

Bilbo gave the correct gesture in response. He had been taught from his mother and by Arathorn who worked with the elves that they were a particular species and the smallest moves and waves had meaning. To give them incorrectly was rude or offensive but to not respond at all was worse.

"You know Estel you remind me of an old friend of mine. HE had a boy around your age."

"Really?" Estel asked looking at him. The boy was clever and knew he was not an elf or truly Elrond's child. But he knew next to nothing of his father, or mother.

"Yes his name was Arathorn, and his son Aragorn." Bilbo told him

The boy lit with excitement "That's me! That's my father! Can you tell me about him? Did you know my mother? Was she as beautiful as an elf maiden?" Estel/Aragorn shot off his questions one after another.

Bilbo laughed. "Yes, no, I think so."

Aragorn looked at him confused. "What?"

"The answers to your questions. Yes I would love to tell you of your father. No I never met your mother. But from what Arathorn told me she put all other women to shame. In his eyes there was none more beautiful nor sweet as your mother."

Aragorn looked at Bilbo in awe and delight. They wandered the halls and gardens for the rest of the day. Aragorn telling the hobbit about his life here and the elves while Bilbo talked of Arathorn and the Rangers. He also told Aragorn the tales his father had told Bilbo. The two were well on their way to making a tight loving bond, much like an uncle to his nephew.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

_Dwalin_

Over the next 3 days his mood deteriorated quickly. Bilbo was often gone by the time any of them woke. Dwalin didn't mind when he saw the hobbit with Aragorn, son of his dear old friend, it was when he was with the elves that Dwalin's temper got out of hand. Bilbo and Aragorn were often in the company of Arwen and the twin sons of Elrond. They were getting far to friendly with _HIS_ hobbit for his liking.

Worse was that the few times he was with the company all Bilbo talked about was the dammed elves and their thrice be dammed library. HE knew Bilbo loved to read but couldn't he do that at home? Away from the too pretty and graceful elves that made Dwalin look inadequate by comparison.

Their 4th day in Rivendell Dwalin got up extra early so he could catch Bilbo. The hobbit looked shocked to find him standing outside his door this early in the day.

"Dwalin? Can I help you?"

"Yes. I need to talk to you."

"Do you want to come in or go else where?" Bilbo asked even more confused

"inside please." Bilbo just nodded and opened the door for him.

Once they were in Bilbo took a seat on one of the chairs in the room. Dwalin paced a few times in front of him. "Is there something wrong?" the hobbit asked.

"I... well.." Dwalin's cheeks turned red and his courage failed. _'What if he says no? What if I read things wrong? Well atleast he's close to home if I scare him off.'_ Dwalin thought. He then took a deep breath. "May I have the right to court you?"

Bilbo just looked at him blinking. "Do what?"

"I, you... I wanted to court you." He repeated in a softer voice losing confidence again.

"I heard what you said I don't understand what you mean." Bilbo asked

Dwalin blinked. "Well. um... courting, it's like courting." HE said lamely

"I don't know what that is." Honestly confused. He could see that it was an important question to the dwarf he was growing feeling for but honestly had never heard the term before.

Dwalin sighed. "Just a minute." He left the room and went to wake up his brother. Balin was none to pleased to be woke this early but the look on Dwalin's face made him come.

"Good morning Balin." Bilbo said when they returned and shut the door

"Good morning."

"Can you tell me what is going on?" Bilbo asked

Balin just looked up at Dwalin for answers from the chair he had taken by Bilbo's side.

Dwalin blushed but spoke. "I asked Bilbo if I could court him but he says he doesn't know what courting is."

"Ahhh." Balin said. "And I am to explain it?" His brother nodded. "Bilbo a dwarf asks to court some one they are attracted too. IF things work out a courting will lead to life bonds. Do you understand?"

Bilbo turned bright red. "Your talking about marriage?"

"Well... yes but not like a human marriage. Dwarves bond for life."

"But what is a courting then? Do you marry the same person twice?"

"No. You court for several months or even a year before the bonding to insure you are right for one another." Balin said

Bilbo gasped and looked between the two. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Dwalin asked anxious

"You can't tell when someone fits? You don't just know if your union has the blessings of the Lady on it?"

"The Lady?" Balin asked

Bilbo blinked at them for a few moments. He then blushed again. "I'm sorry I forgot that Dwarves and the children of Aule while us hobbits are the children of Yavanna. She blessed us and continues to bless all our unions. Only by her will can we mate and reproduce."

Balin just stared for a moment. "So you can tell if the person your are with is compatible? How?"

Bilbo blushed. "Well when a hobbit is interested in someone they preform the Hand-fasting on one of the Great Days, preferably Lady's day. If the Hand-fasting is blessed by the Lady then the couple is considered bound. Then the families prepare for the marriage. During the ceremony the two will make pledges to one another and preform the hand-fasting again. Then the couple are considered mates for all eternity. And are then faithful even after death."

"How do you know if the hand-fasting is blessed?" Dwalin asked interested in Bilbo's culture.

"The pair are marked." He motioned to his hand. "the binding of the Hand-fasting will sink into the skin and form a tattoo of sorts. After the second Hand-fasting the mark will grow so that your loves name will be written on your wrist in Hobbit runes." He motioned to his wrist, stroking the area with what looked like longing.

"Courting is not quite like that." Balin said. "Dwarves don't _know_ by blessing or instinct but have to learn if their partner is the one. If it turns out you are wrong then the courting is broken and both go on their ways. But if the courting goes well then the 2 will bond. The bond is like yours but it can be broken by death. In the most loving of bonds the living mate will often choose to follow the other in death."

Bilbo looked at him. "I have seen hobbits that have lost their mate. They often look half dead themselves. But they will remain alive so long as there are little ones to care for. Once their youngest has reached maturity they will often die as well." HE said looking down saddened.

The two dwarves nodded.

"I will retire and let the 2 of you work this out." Balin said after the silence got awkward.

Once he was gone Dwalin took his seat. Both sat in silence thinking for a long while.

"Dwalin?" HE looked at Bilbo. "Do you really think we could be together?"

"Yes. I have felt compelled to claim you as mine since that first day." He admitted

"We will have to forge a course between our two peoples. I'm sure there will be more differences as time goes on. Are you willing to work at this?"

"Yes I am. Are you?"

"Yes, I would like to try. It is not completely unheard of, and if nothing else at least your not an elf."

Dwalin laughed. "I thought you liked the elves."

"I do. I'm becoming good friends with several. But their culture is far to complex and alien to me. I don't know how hobbits have managed in the past."

Dwalin smiled, glad that he didn't want an elf at least. "Hobbits have mated elves in the past?"

"Yes. I think it would be a cruel fate. A truly blessed bonding will see the hobbits life extended to fit that of their mate. So any who bonded to an elf would have to watch the centuries march by, as all their friends and family dies. There have only been 2 recorded and they sailed over the sea long ago unable to stand watching as age took their loved ones."

Dwalin frowned at the thought. But he was glad on the other hand. From what he had learned Hobbits only live around 100 years to a dwarf that was a short time. They usually lived for nearer 300-400 years. He was happy to know he wouldn't have to watch Bilbo fade.

"But you would have to watch the same if you were with me. Dwarves live for up to 400 years."

"Yes but I would know there was an end to the years. All things are meant to die. That's one of the first things a hobbit learns. To go on with no end is unnatural, that's why we don't bond with elves."

Dwalin nodded that made sense to him. "So what are we going to do?"

"IF you want we can _court_" He said the strange word slowly. "till Lady's day then do the hand-fasting to see if we are blessed. If not we can break the courting as friends."

He smiled that was a good compromise.

"How do dwarves court one another?"

"Well the male... uh... more male?" He said unsure, but Bilbo nodded. "Will braid a bead of their house into the hair of the other. It shows other dwarves he is taken. Then they will each braid in a bead that is person to themselves in each others hair." Dwalin brought forth his 2 beads. "this is my house, or clan bead." It was onyx with an anvil surrounded by tiny runes. "and this one tells others I have one sibling." It was a plain white bead that stood out in his dark beard also carved with runes but no picture. He pulled 2 beads he had made and showed them to Bilbo. "If your willing I'll add these to your hair." Dwalin blushed at the thought hair being a very intimate thing among dwarves.

Bilbo took them. One like Dwalin's was an anvil surrounded by runes but the bead looked to be an emerald instead of onyx. The other was cats-eye and had what he presumed to be Dwalin's name one it. "Do the colors matter?"

"Not really. It's more a personal preference."

"What do they say?"

"This one says; Son of Fundin Line of Durin" Motioning to the emerald. "As does mine." meaning the onyx. "They other says; Intended of Dwalin." they both blushed at that. Dwalin cleared his throat. "My other one says Brother of Balin, but using the rune for younger in place of the one for equal since we are more than 40 years apart."

Bilbo nodded. "If we bond you will have to teach me Khuzdul and I will teach you Hobbit." Dwalin nodded. Only a dwarf could learn their language but as his Bonded Bilbo would be considered a dwarf. "You may put the beads in."

Dwalin stood behind Bilbo's chair and pulled out his brush to fit it for braiding. He had only made a few strokes enjoying the intimacy when Bilbo jumped out of his chair and away. "What's the matter?" He asked shocked at the speed of the move.

Bilbo turned scarlet. "Please be careful of my ears. They are very, very sensitive." He said rubbing one of the pointed peaks.

Dwalin nodded. He assumed that he had harmed the sensitive ears. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He said looking away. Not even official and he was already failing at this.

"You didn't hurt me." Dwalin looked and saw Bilbo was near purple in the face, his ears and neck also going red. It took a few seconds for the response to click but when it did he also reddened. He would store that information for later.

"I'll be careful." Bilbo nodded and sat again. Dwalin waited for him to calm a bit before having a strand of Bilbo's own hair brush and ear. The hobbits cheeks darkened again and Dwalin gave a predatory smile. But he was careful of Bilbo's discomfort. He avoided the sensitive ears as mush as he could. The braids when he was done hung one in front of and one behind his left ear. The One with Dwalin's mane in the front. He thought it was very fetching the 2 braids hanging lower than the rest of his hair due to it's curl.

Bilbo stood and looked at them in the mirror. "They are strange." Be said touching them. "But I think I like them. Would you like to watch me make yours?"

"How are you going to do that? I didn't know you were a craftsmen."

"I'm not. And if you come you can never tell another how I did it." Bilbo said very seriously.

Dwalin nodded intrigued.

"alright if we go now I should be done my breakfast." They headed to a deserted corner of the valley where there were no elves around, or even in elven hearing range.

Dwalin looked even more interested. He was amazed when Bilbo opened his mouth and began singing.

_Mathair mianach chloisteail mo amhran_

_ agus bless dom le do ghra_

_ eisteacht mo focail_

_ agus a sheoladh chuig dom_

_ le bronntanas an domhain_

Dwalin didn't know what to do. The song was obviously magic. As he was singing the verse a small sprout grew and once he was finished the bud at the end opened. Inside was a deep blue flower unlike he had ever seen before and in the center of the petals lay a brown bead. Perfectly shaped whit delicate runes like vines over the surface.

"What is that?" was all he could ask

Bilbo chuckled. "That was Hobbit power. I asked the Lady for a bead to go in your hair and she gave me one. It doesn't always work." He blushed and looked away "Do you like it?"

Dwalin took it in between his fingers and looked the bead over. It was like wood but not, like stone but also not. It was something new and different. "It's amazing. What does it say?"

"Their is no real word or rune for intended in my language so it says; Bonded of Bilbo Baggins."

Dwalin smiled "Do you know how to braid?"

Bilbo nodded and braided his bead into Dwalin's beard. And gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

When they arrived at breakfast the dwarves were thrilled for them. They all asked about his bead but once he said it was a trade secret they asked no more. Though he did tell them what it said. He was also embarrassed by the complements on his work, since it wasn't really him that made it.

He latter had to tell all 4 or Elrond's children about the beads and what they meant. Even though the 3 elves were older than him by many centuries it was obvious he was their elder mentally. They all looked to him as an uncle now, and called him Uncle Bilbo. Dwalin was quite dismayed to have the 4 call him Uncle as well. Balin and Elrond both found it amusing.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Bilbo split his time over the next two weeks between his 'niece and nephews' playing games and telling tale, with Ori in the library looking at and talking about books and with Dwalin. Sometimes Dwalin would play with him and the young ones as well, or nap in the library with him and Ori. And other times Dwalin was teaching him how to weld the knife/sword they found in the troll horde.

During their stay Ori and Balin were almost always in the library. Bombur was often in the kitchen learn some of the elvish recipes and cooking for the company, who didn't like all the fruits and vegetables in the elf dishes. Gloin, Dori, and Dwalin (when not with Bilbo) were in the forges or sparing each other or the rare elf bold enough to join. Thorin frequented the library, gardens and Elrond's office. And when not in those places he was speaking with Gandalf. Ori was found in the healing houses doing what he loved. Nori... no one knew where Nori go off to most of the time. Bofur was often seen carving bits of dead would he found in the forest of the valley. He was content to walk the ground enjoying the leisure and peace. Fili and Kili found a pair of kindred spirits in Elrond's twins and when they were not distracted by Bilbo's game and tale the 4 were off causing mischief. Kili and Fili also picked up the elves name and began calling him Uncle Bilbo, which annoyed Dwalin. They only called him Aunt Dwalin once in joke and then had to run for their lives.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_Gloin_

They had been in the elf city for 9 days now. He didn't care for it either way. But was at least glad for a rest and the piece. He agreed with Bilbo that they needed to plan places to stop for supplies on the road. He was happy for their burglar and Dwalin. He could see they were already nearly in love. Gloin smiled. He had just come from talking to Thorin about their route when he hear Bifur's voice.

The crazy dwarf was talking to himself in Khuzdul again. He listened for a moment to make sue he wasn't just speaking to another in the company when he heard... bells? Yes tinkling little bells...

He looked around the corner no not bells she elf laughter. Bifur and the she elf were talking... in Khuzdul... and laughing. _'What is going on? How does this elf know their tongue?'_ he thought.

"/Hello./" the elf lady said in Khuzdul

"/Gloin? Was their something you needed?/" Bifur asked

"No. I... How do you speak our tongue?" he asked in Weston

"I am very old master dwarf. I was born long before the none sense that broke the trust between our peoples. And long, long before the dark lord framed Thror for the death of my sister." She said. "I learned your language from Durin the first. HE saved my life and I in payment showed him the caves of Caradhrars, which he and his kin later turned into Khazad-dum."

He looked at her struck dumb.

"What do you mean, _framed Thror for the death of your sister_?" Thorin asked from behind Gloin

"Just what I said. My sister and her hotheaded husband visited Erebor, then not 4 days after she days mysteriously by poison. Thranduil thought his wife was murdered by the dwarves bit never had the proof to do anything so he instead became hostile and uninviting to the dwarves, especially those of Erebor."

"You are the Queen of Mirkwood's sister?" Gloin asked in shock

"Yes I am her sister, Evaranii, was younger than me by little over a millennium. I was on my way to see my nephew when Bifur saw me. A company of dwarves was intriguing so I spoke to him."

"So you were talking to an elf and not a tree?" Thorin asked

"/you thought I was talking to a tree? That would explain why Balin kept looking at me like I was cracked./" Bifur said with a smile. The she elf laughed.

"/Perhaps they should have their eyes checked before continuing their journey?/" She added between giggles.

"Who are you by the way?" Gloin asked

"I am Arianna." She gave an elaborate bow. "Warrior maid of Thlim Gothodrum or House of the Hammer of Wrath."

Thorin blinked looking at her. He didn't know there where warrior maidens of the elves. "What does that mean?"

"It means that like myself Arianna is one of the few elves to escape the Fall of Gondolin." Said a tall proud male elf from behind Arianna.

"Good day to you Glorfindel." she inclined her head.

"And to you My Lady." He replied with a tilt of his head as well.

Glorfindel nodded to the dwarves but continued on his way.

"Who was he?" Thorin asked

"Glorfindel is an Elf Lord, which is someone you do not want as an enemy. He is old, little younger than I am. He is also very powerful and a fierce warrior. Now IF you don't mind Master Thorin, Master Gloin, Mellon." Without another word she turned and walked away.

"She is a strange one." Gloin said

"She is an elf." Thorin replied.

"/She is also old and powerful. I urge you not to make an enemy of her./" Bifur told them before turning to leave.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

AN: going to cut it off there. Sorry it took so long to update. So many good plot's I've read from different fics were clogging my brain.

Arianna and her sister Evaranii are OC's. Evaranii is Legolas's mother if you missed that. I think she died by spider bite in cannon, but iN this one she was poison just before or just after leaving Erebor so Thranduil blames the dwarves. This is my way of explaining the hostilities toward the company.

Arianna will not be joining the company, but she will show up again. No she will not be with Bifur or any of the company. Nor with Glorfindel, if that was going to happen it would have happened an age or two ago.

On LOTR wiki it says the House of the Hammers Wrath was destroyed in this fic Arianna and her then infant sister are the only survivers.

Bilbo's song/ poem

_Mother mine hear my song_

_ And bless me with your love_

_ hear my words _

_ and send to me_

_ a gift of the earth_

I made this up and used Google translate. If this is the incorrect translation let me know.


End file.
